Carry On, Welcome To The Black Nightmare
by Y2Jen
Summary: MegaMan X and Zero must come to terms and deal with the fact that one day Zero will turn dark and become a demonic Maverick, they have to face that his destiny is to die... this is their tragic story. Inspired by the MCR song ‘Welcome To The Black Parade'
1. An Introduction To Tragedy

A/N _again this is NOT a sequel to Misadventures, but I will take the time to plug my other MegaMan story currently incomplete and only half uploaded. And unlike this one the writing is already complete I just need some reviews to finish posting it up. Writing for this one is currently in progress and not a finished product yet, and I hope to make it fairly long... of course not as long as Missadventures and it'll be more drama less comedy unlike the other one was more comedy and some drama at the end, but I'm rambling on here...!! Sorry, onto the story. Here's a little intro with chapter one soon to come, so tell me what you think, and again, enjoy...!!_

X could still remember to this day the seeming prophecy of the future that Zero had told him, the night after the day they had just met. Formerly known as a vile rouge Maverick, the cause of so much evil, despair and destruction, his body was found, memory erased and his soul was reset in Reploid mode. It was thought to have been a great miracle, a final act that the genius professor Sigma (who was thought to be dead after he had gone and disappeared without a trace after his near fatal fight with the wily Zero, and was later found out to be a traitor ironically reborn into the very evil he tried to get rid of) was able to blank the Maverick out of the threatening demon he once was in order to turn him against them into a Maverick Hunter. It was almost as if since he couldn't be destroyed they would force him to join without realizing him it, can't beat him join him. Zero of course had no objection to hunting Maverick's once he woke up in the new Reploid state, not without being just a little bewildered of course. He was entrusted to X, the best hunter in the business, the best ever in fact, the original blue bomber. But why me, X had asked, wondering why Signas had so much faith in him and why the government believed he was superior to the notably more powerful hunter. He was naive and didn't understand, but everyone knew. X's memories had been altered throughout time, unintentionally, but he had forgotten that it was originally his mission to destroy Zero and after he lost his memory Sigma took the project over. But now that they both had forgotten who they once were, in order to work together successfully, X would have to be the leader.

"But I'm just a boy, not a hero…"

"No you are… I'm just a man, my name is Zero."

Though Zero was older and had more experience in fighting, X was the skilled veteran at hunting and had to show him the ways as his superior. X was still a little leery towards this 'new Zero' even though he'd never fought against him he had heard and seen a great deal of negativity about him from his colleagues and from reports in the news, but they spent the first day together just to get to know the other, and they got along great he seemed just like any other normal Reploid. They bonded and seemed to really kick it off. At the end of the day, Zero stood as X sat on the ledge, watching the sun set, on the roof of the MHHQ base. And that's when Zero revealed it to his partner, to the one that would eventually become his best friend, the man whose fate was assigned as the Maverick Zero's killer. New friends, born with a destiny to be enemies, a tragic fate rewritten. But X was just a young boy, a teen overlooking the great city, partnered beside a new stranger, this mysterious young man.

He said, "X when you grow up, you will be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned." X looked up upon hearing Zero's voice quietly breaks the silence, but his eyes squinted out to the distance and didn't return the gaze. "Will you defeat them, your enemies, and all of, the Mavericks, the plans Sigma has made..." Finally Zero's eyes softly looked at X as if almost in sorrow. "Because one day, I'll leave you. A nightmare to lead you on your journey, a black demon with a white mane..."

"Demon Maverick… the black, nightmare?" X thought to himself, his face questioning and studying Zero's oddly serious expression, the impression that he'd gotten from him that day was that of someone fun loving and laid back, but when it came right down to business he was strait edge as all get out. As they stared at each other for what seemed past minutes, the wind kicked up and majestically blew is long blond hair gracefully. It was almost as if his eyes were telling X two simple words to keep close and live by, to 'carry on' like he knew what the future would hold for them together, as they would walk the tragic path of angst in the years to come. Zero could feel something deep down inside, but in his heart, all it said was that he wanted to protect X. Neither just didn't yet understand.

**And this is the story of how that boy, became a hero…**


	2. You're My Best Friend

**A/N:** _Well I'm gonna try and update as much as I can, I'm already working on the next chapter, but it all depends on how work goes and how much free time for a break I can get… but keep posted because I will be updating. Now enjoy chapter one, some light hearted fun before the story turns serious._

As time went on and months turned into years, both X and Zero faced a great deal of trial and tribulation out in the field together. The Maverick problem had grown increasingly more powerful, and Sigma had created a virus causing Reploids to become infected and revert into evil as well. The Hunters were all immune thanks to the Zero antidote. By now even X had learned of his past, both he and Zero knew everything… but nothing changed between them. Zero always smiled, joked with everyone to lighten the mood, he did smoke and drink though, much to the others dismay. But again when it came to missions, he was the greatest hero the world had ever seen, both he and X had become legendary heroes. The best tag team since peanut butter and jelly, something Zero had said once while drunk. But it stuck, because it was true. Nobody, not even Sigma could defeat them. They seemed invincible, but there was one thing, and only one, who could end it, take it all away, and not by choice. Thought it seemed the day may never come, and it would not happen for decades, the time did come at the age of 25.

"I'm back." X walked into their headquarters and let his empty gun fall to the floor.

"Hey, yo X." Zero smirked up from reading a magazine. "How goes the training?"

"Fine. That new Axl kid we picked up is great."

"Yeah, he reminds me of you, how you used to be back when you were small."

"What, but I wasn't all whiney and wimpy."

"Nah, not that… the personality, and…. maybe the size. You were shrimpy…"

"Well you were a few years older than me." X leered. "Sides, I was still a growin boy. And for a guy older than me you weren't that MUCH taller…" X winked.

Zero's eye twitched at the comment but rubbed it off, "Yeah, yeah…" He just chuckled and went back to reading, something he didn't do a lot unless he was extremely bored.

"Odd how you're not at some bar in a club and you're reading, the intellectual appearance just doesn't suit you…You must not be feeling well." X smiled and sat down on his bed on the other side of the room as he continued, "That better not be a porno, Zero…"

"Ah you wish!" Zero laughed and turned it out towards him. "You know I'm going after that Iris girl… Here, check it, it's an article on you dude."

"On me…!?" X's eyes went wide as he reached out and read the open page.

"Yeah." Zero over exaggerated as he dramatically repeated the title from memory. "Man of the Year, MegaMan X, Heroic Blue Bomber." He took this from his own rendition, "Savior to the Reploids and defeater of Sigma on NUMEROUS occasions."

"Wow Zero." X smirked, a bit embarrassed. "You're full of crap."

"Called showmanship, X, look it up sometime…" Zero lay back on his bed, cigarette in mouth.

"Right, whatever… you sure majored in it." X rolled his eyes and went to reading the article.

"Call it whatever you want X, acting is still always acting…" Zero shut his eyes.

"Okay…" X took a deep breath and began to read the article, a seeming kiss ass hero tribute to himself. He smirked as he got more and more into it, but he finally snapped out of focus as he heard Zero's bed shift under his weight. He looked up to see Zero putting a CD into the stereo over his bed, "Oh no Zero, not Queen again…!"

"Yes Queen again." Zero pushed a button.

X sighed and made a pouty face, "You did that on purpose, you know how Bohemian Rhapsody gets stuck in my head."

"Don't I just though…?" Zero smiled like a coy Cheshire cat. X rolled his eyes as the song began to play. It wasn't that he didn't like it, he just figured Zero had been playing it a lot lately… along with Metallica and The Exies… and Black Sabbath, and…. well okay so Zero played a lot of music all the time… the point is X was tired of Queen. He glanced up every so often to see Zero mouthing the words along with the song in his direction.

X finally put the article down, "Zero I haven't even finished the first sentence yet…"

"Magnificoooo-oh ohh ho!" Zero didn't even hear him. X smirked and grabbed his unopened can of soda, throwing it at him. Zero absentmindedly reached up and grabbed it, but when he pulled it down he looked at it with a grown, "Aw, Squirt…? This isn't a Dew!" He made a face, "And is this supposed to be some kinda 'short' joke…?"

"Zero…" X sighed, ready to give up.

"Oh no wait, this is the best part!" Zero sat up on his knees and began to head bang and sing along with the riff.

"Please, your voice is more suited to the likes of Deep Purple rather than Queen, when trying to be heavy metal that is…"

"Hey, we all can't be t he Oz man, baby." Zero smirked and raised the horns.

"Turn it off now, I'd like to read at least one paragraph in the next seven minutes."

"Fine." Zero sighed and shut it off.

"Thank you." X nodded and lifted the magazine back up. "Now where was I…? Oh yes, the beginning." But X couldn't even start a single word, a very loud and close guitar was heard continuing the song from where it had left off along with a familiar voice going 'oohh yeah, ohh yeah.' Zero had plugged in his amp. "Zero!!" X whined, throwing down the magazine.

Just then a fist banged on the door, "Hey, quiet down in there already."

"Signas!" They both gasped and got under their covers. Signas was usually a calm and understanding guy, but late after a long day he was as stressed and edgy as the worst.

Signas opened the door and stood there looking around, "Lights out ladies…" He flipped the switch and closed the door.

"Ladies…?" Zero turned up his nose, making a face.

"I think that was directed towards you. Head banging that ponytail of yours around."

"Hey man, I'm freakin hot man." Zero sat up, pointing at himself.

"Yeah…" X sighed, looking up into space as he spoke gently. "It's no wonder gay guys like Neon Tiger are all over you all the time…"

"Hey…!" Zero pointed a warning finger. "He was a flaming fruit long before he first saw me."

The door opened again, "Go to bed Zero, it's midnight and others are trying to sleep." He stepped aside to reveal Douglas in his PJ's and slippers, tapping his foot as he held a candle near his pouting face. He walked off as Zero stuck his tongue out at him. Signas turned, "Put it away, before I take it away." Zero sadly obeyed. "Misuse it and loose it." Signas turned to X who continued to say nothing and stare back blankly, "Good night." He closed the door again, leaving both sitting stiffly in the dark.

X broke the silence by slowly turning towards Zero and slyly, yet quietly, taunting, "You got yelled at, you got yelled at."

"Shut up and grow up, X." Zero lay down under the blankets and turned his back to him. X wore a big toothy grin, feeling a sense of accomplishment in himself as Zero went to sleep.

The next day they woke up early and were sent out on a mission, a strong Maverick signal had been spotted on the outside of town, so the duo was assigned to investigate. The communication with their base didn't get good reception beyond the city limits, so they had to fly into it solo.

"I'll look here X, you check over there."

"Okay." X nodded and they crept off, he kept low to the ground as he slunk through the rocks and holes.

"Hmm…" Zero paused and looked around slowly with caution, he walked quietly forward a few paces and then froze, gasped and whirled around as he sensed the presence.

"Ah hahahah!"

"Oh." Vile smirked. "I should've thought as much, I knew I smelled something Vile in the air…"

"Bah!" Vile waved his arm. "You hold your tongue!"

"Alright." Zero held his tongue and continued to speak. "And now what, say ship?" Zero let go and sneered, crouching down, poised and ready. "Cause that's what you smell like, just to let you know."

"Silence, that's enough!"

"Yes, you are." He gripped his saber tightly in hand. "Allow me to shut you up!" He unsheathed his saber, standing tall and charged to attack. "AH!"

"Dah, bastard…!" Vile leapt up and threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

"Ah, whoa!" Zero stopped and quickly took cover by shielding his arms up over his face. The smoke was thick, Zero coughed and shut his eyes until it finally dissipated. He caught his breath and opened his eyes to find he was alone, "Damn him, he got away…!"

"Zero!"

"Huh?" Zero turned to see X rushing over. "Oh hey."

X looked around, "What's up, did something happen?"

"Yeah, nothing really, Vile just ran off thought." He stood and put his hands on his hips after he sheathed his saber. "Probably to shower, that dumb jackass is smarter than I thought!"

"That's an oxymoron, Zero."

"Yeah, I know he is a moron haw?" Zero laughed and X began to chuckle as well but he stopped when Zero winced and put a hand on his chest.

"Hey are you alright?" X reached out with concern.

"Yeah, just a little hard to breathe from that damn smoke screen." He smiled. "Come on, let's get going back now."

"Alright." X nodded, still worried and they began to head back.

Later that day, X made Zero go to the sickbay to see Gate, his chest was starting to feel heavier as time went on by. Gate had him lay on a table in just his boxers while an X-ray machine scanned over him.

"It's probably just some irritation, but I want to keep you here for a few days for observation." Gate approached Zero, writing on a clipboard once he'd examined the X-rays.

"Bah, but this is nothing!" Zero protested, pounding a fist on his chest.

"Whether it is or not remains to be seen." Gate looked up, remaining serious. "You don't necessarily live a healthy lifestyle with all that smoking and drinking you do. That can turn an allergy into a virus, and the last thing you want is to have a heart attack from some disease."

X gasped and Zero sighed, "Alright fine…" He still didn't care, but he did care about X. "Hey X." Zero smiled over at him. "I'll be okay, I'll stay here and rest for a while. You can train and practice by yourself. And if a mission comes yup, why don't you take out that new Axel kid? He could use some experience, and I know how much he looks up to you, so it would be good for the both of you. Okay?" He grinned, closing his eyes as he put a hand on X's shoulder for support.

X sighed and nodded as he gave in, "Alright Zero, you just feel better, and I'll come back to check up on you, okay?"

"Yeah." Zero nodded warmly. "That's fine by me."

"Now you should leave X." Gate spoke up. "I need to give Zero a complete physical."

Zero made a face and groaned, "Hey way to kill a moment, doc." He snarled, clenching a fist as he fumed.

Gate remained unphased, "Yeah well, it's what I do…"

That night as Zero lay awake in his hospital bed, he remembered what Gate had told him as Zero got re-dressed, 'It's not that any normal Reploid could recover just fine from a heart attack, but you're not a normal Reploid. If you shut down from suffering a server life threatening disease and woke up, you could be restarted as a Maverick again. I can't prove it for sure, but there's a good strong chance, a chance that I, and I know you, don't want to risk taking…'

Zero sighed and rolled over onto his sighed as he was left alone with his own thoughts to ponder, "The powers of a Maverick can be incomprehendable and undefeatable. If I were to revert back, X would have to realize his destiny and slay me. That's something I don't want, not so much for myself, but for X's sake. I don't want to put him through that. Would I be able to control my powers if I re-awoke into my old Maverick state? Would my mind be blank, would my heart even remember X…?" He closed his eyes, sad and weary, clenching the sheet in his tight fist as he tried to force himself to go to sleep, "No, this isn't what I desired… this isn't what I want, not for X."


	3. Zero's Heart, A Love Replaced?

**A/N:** _Yay for more reviews, that makes me so happy! Those bands are all ones I like too, lol. Yes there will be a sequel in the future, over a year ago I'd started on it and uploaded about three chapters and right before, I mean like two days before I was going to create the story, had one of it's little breakdowns and I lost EVERYTHING and I was so upset. I have very little free time, very little comptuer time to write, so when I do get ready to write the sequel, again..., I want to have a lot of free time on my hands so I can make it as great as I wanted to that year plus ago. But yes, one day, someday, and hopefully maybe sooner than later too... that's why I'm keeping the style I had, I want to keep similar character personalities, changing them a little for the mood of the story as it's less comedy, but I'm still adding in plenty of Zero humor here, but enough sad remeniscing, save the angst for this story later on, lol, so now onto the next chap!_

Luckily for X there weren't any missions, so he just trained in practice sessions and sparred with Axel. It was already the second day, X headed back to his room to clean up, he walked past the sickbay window and saw Zero sleeping peacefully, his vitals all reading normal.

X smiled a bit tired, "Poor Zero, you overwork yourself so much, you really needed to take a rest after so long. I'm glad nothing's wrong with you, and I'm just fine out here." He sighed, "I'll come visit you tomorrow, I don't want to disturb your sleep." He nodded and walked off, "Until then Zero, sweet dreams…"

The next day, Zero was already back in his armor and awake sitting up when X walked in.

"Hey X!" Zero beamed over at him.

"Zero!" X was very happy to see him well. "Glad to see you're feeling like yourself again."

"Yeah, I'll be hitting the bar tonight." Zero laughed as he nodded and then shot him a grin. "I trust all was well with you?"

"Yes, there were no missions. We got lucky."

"Yeah, that's good." Zero closed his eyes, still in relaxing mode.

"Oh, you're busy… should I come back another time?"

"Eh?" X and Zero turned upon hearing the small voice to see Iris in the doorway.

"Ah, Iris it's you." Gate smiled and turned to see her hesitate to step forward.

"I was just seeing if I could get some more bandages." She continued to speak quietly and avoid making eye contact with the others.

"Sure." Gate walked off to the supply cabinet.

"Hey Iris." Zero's eyes twinkled, he was trying not to blush or get too friendly.

"Oh yeah hi." She shot him a quick glance but kept her main focus on Gate. "Thank you, sorry to be such a bother." She seemed so self kept and reserved, acting all shy and humble.

"Not at all Iris, you take care now." Gate nodded kindly.

"You too, thanks." She bowed her head and left.

Zero blinked, then grimaced, "Wow, talk about cold shoulder…"

"Remember Zero, your heart may have changed but you weren't always a hero. Especially to the victims you hurt."

Zero gasped, "Did I attack her…!?"

"No, you slaughtered her brother and the General." X looked a bit concerned. "Don't you remember?"

"No…" Zero blinked, trying hard to think. "But maybe that's a good thing. I must've done some terrible things…"

"Then it's best not to try and recall anything of your past." Gate advised.

"Oh Zero…" X could really feel for the poor guy, he knew he had a crush on Iris, and his former forgotten ways must be tearing him up all the time, but now more especially.

Zero stood up, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

X reached out to try and stop him, "Whoa, wait, are you sure…?"

Zero turned and smiled, "No tie like the present to make amends." He walked off.

"Zero…" X watched him go and sighed. There was a long pause, he blinked, "You know I think he likes her."

"I think that's obvious…" Gate muttered under his breath as he went back to work.

X shot him a glare, "You know its tones and comments like that, that make people like Zero not like you."

"No, I think it's just Zero…"

As Zero walked, he remembered what Gate was telling him right before X had come into the room, "Normally the Maveirck Virus wouldn't harm you because your body technically still remains to be a Maverick despite your mind, body and soul. However, after analyzing the gas used on you, it looks like this is a variation strain."

"A variation strain?" Zero blinked.

"Yes. Namely, Sigma altered the virus to suit you best, it was something that was only for you."

"So then it was a trap." Zero growled.

"Yes. This virus was meant for you, but because it was used in such a small dosage you walked away just fine. Now I have the analysis to hopefully try and create an antidote for you should this arise in a situation again later on in the future. No doubt they will most likely hone this to perfection and use it against you."

"So then what do you propose I do…?"

"Well, you can't be turned by the Maverick Virus, however this new virus is just enough to give you a disease, namely a radical heart virus, which would cause you to have a heart attack and…"

"No!" Zero gasped.

"Exactly. Shut you down and restart you as a Maverick. They must be thinking the same exact thing we were."

Zero's eyes shook, "Then… what can I do?"

Gate nodded, "You just leave everything to me. I know we don't get along, but I'm serious when I get down to business."

Zero sighed, "Alright Gate, I'm placing all of my trust within you… just don't break my trust, don't tell this to anyone."

"Alright, I promise." Gate agreed, closing his eyes.

Zero continued to run down the hall towards Iris's quarters, "I'm counting on you Gate… if there's anybody who can do it, I know that you can…" Finally he reached her door. It wasn't closed all the way, it was open a jar. Zero really wasn't the kind to spy on his friends and comrades, but he inched the door open a crack and slowly peered in, curiosity killing him like a cat, wondering what she was doing.

"Here we are now, Violet." Iris was over by a cage, inside of it was a small relatively young bat, lavender in color so hence the nickname. "All better now?" She closed the door as the bat gave a happy chirp, causing her to giggle. It had an injured wing and she was tending it. The small bat had been injured during a Maverick attack and she felt bad for it and wanted to help it recover. Iris was smart and also very sweet, she loved animals. "I'll go get you some fresh water now." She walked off to the bathroom.

Zero stood up, "This isn't right…" He frowned. "Man, how am I gonna break the ice…?"

"Whose there!?" Iris gaped, rushing back into the room.

"Damn, last time I speak my thoughts aloud…" Zero sighed and knocked on the door.

"Yes…?" She walked over and opened it, seeing him her eyes went wide and then turned dark. "Oh, it's you… what do you want?"

"Look Iris, um, listen…" Zero rubbed the back of his head. "I know I've done a lot of bad things in the past, but, that's not me… I mean, well it was, but…. it's not who I am…" Zero gave her a sincere look and she continued to blink and stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "If I could change the things I'd done, believe me I would. I never want to cause any suffering to anyone again, in contrast, I want to prevent that."

"No Zero wait, stop." Iris finally sighed and held up her hand. "I know what you're thinking, and I know you're a changed man, but… you can't change the past and the impression's its had on people. When I first met the new you, you seemed like a perfectly fine guy, a great guy, and I can see that in your work, but… you can't erase what's been done. That may not have been the true you, but it was you… and that's something I can't ever forget…" Her eyes were sad. "Or forgive…"

"Oh, I see…" Zero was quiet and looked at the ground. "Then, then let me make it up to you…!"

"Huh?"

"How about I do something nice for you, like, I dunno… I can take you out on a date or something, dinner and a movie? You know."

A smirk tugged on Iris's lips, "Are you trying to ask me out Zero…?"

"Uh…!" Zero couldn't hide the blush on his face this time.

Iris giggled, "Lucky for you, my brother is dead because he'd have a field day on your ass if he heard you asking me out." Zero gave a nervous chuckle at that, but Iris smiled. "Everybody deserves a second chance, so… why not Zero. Yes, I accept."

Zero blinked, "Y-you what, REALLY!?" Iris nodded. Zero beamed, "Ah that's great! Iris, I'm gonna show you the time of your life, this will be the best day ever, I promise you!"

Iris giggled, "How about tomorrow night then?"

"Yeah, that's fine! Thanks!" Zero couldn't get rid of the smile. "I'll see you then!" He walked off and waved as he disappeared around the corner.

Iris closed the door and sat down at the desk by the bat cage, she sighed and opened the door, reaching in to pet her, she was smiling yet her eyes seemed sad, "Oh Violet, I know he means well, and he's trying very hard, but… how is it possible, for me to forget…?"

X noticed a change in Zero after that, he seemed to be so much happier, he was always the kind to flash a smile, but now his smiles were more meaningful. Zero was also a bit nervous seeing as this was his first date, and it was with somebody who he really wanted to impress, so X helped him out. He helped him to get a restaurant, buy some flowers and even pick out a nice outfit. Finally the day came.

"Good luck Zero, I know you'll be great." X gave him a thumbs up at the door.

"But, what if I screw it up… and she doesn't like me?" Zero's biggest fear.

"You look fine, I know you won't blow it. Have faith, you're a confident guy. Just be yourself."

Zero sighed and smiled, "Thanks X, I dunno what I'd have done without you."

"Oh stop it…" X waved and giggled, causing Zero to laugh. "Hurry up now, you don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, right." He looked at his watch and walked off. "Thanks man, see you later!"

"Bye!" X waved and smiled as he watched him go. "You'll be just fine, Zero."

Zero felt sick to his stomach with his nerves, his throat was so dry he felt like he was going to gag, but finally he was standing in front of Iris's door. He knocked and when it opened Iris stepped out wearing a very cute outfit.

"Hi Zero."

"Ehh…" Zero tried not to sweat.

Iris giggled, "So are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna go?"

"Oh, yeah!" He shook his head, snapping out of it. "You're gonna have a great time Iris, I promise you, or else my name isn't Zero!"

"Well, I'll decide whether or not to call you Bob later." She winked.

"Bob." Zero turned up his nose, she laughed, and they were off. Zero took her to get something to eat, then they saw a movie. It was still before the evening so they went shopping for a bit, and finally at the end of the day they were walking along the beach as the sun set, Zero being a gentleman and carrying her bags. "So what did you think…?"

"Well considering this was your first attempt at being romantic, you get a 9 and a half."

"Aw, not a perfect 10…?" He frowned with a pouting lip.

She giggled, "Well, the night isn't over yet…" She stopped and turned around, they were facing each other on a sunset beach. Zero began to feel dried out and sick again, he swallowed hard, Iris was looking so beautiful.

"Iris…" He stepped forward.

"Yes Zero?" She blushed.

"I, I…. I…" He blinked, trying hard to speak.

Iris finally sighed with a giggle, "It's alright… you don't have to say anything…" She brushed up against him and he put his arms around her. Looking up at him, him looking down at her, Zero opened his mouth to try and speak once more, but Iris didn't give him the chance, they let their emotions flow past their lips rather than words, and they both knew exactly what the other was feeling. As the night set in, Zero and Iris returned to the base and Zero escorted her back to her room, "I had a really nice time tonight, Zero."

"Thanks, I'm glad… so, I'm not gonna have to legally change my name to Bob now…?"

Iris laughed, "No. I've grown accustomed to Zero."

"Thanks!" Zero laughed. "That's a relief… I'm so glad you feel different about me now."

"What?"

"I mean, I know you never really liked me, and I'm crazy about you… I'm glad you find yourself getting closer to me."

Iris sighed, "Zero, tonight was great, really I had a wonderful time… but I still don't think I'm over what happened with my brother and the General…"

"But Iris, I've changed… I didn't…"

"Zero, please…" Iris wanted him to stop, she knew he was trying, but she couldn't forget the past. "You don't remember…"

"But…"

"Zero…!" Iris opened her door. "Don't spoil a wonderful evening…" She was trying hard not to cry.

"Iris…" Zero choked and before she could close the door behind her he grabbed her arm.

"Zero…!" She gasped, turning around to him.

"No Iris wait, please don't leave!" He held on tighter, desperate not to let her go.

"Just leave me alone Zero!" She cried, tearing her arm away, then pulling it back and throwing a slap at him.

He gasped as she struck his cheek, his eyes shook with shock, "Iris…"

"You can't buy me with one night of pity…" She was very upset and was trying hard not to get too emotional and cry.

"That's not what…"

"Just go!" Iris turned her back, Voilet flapping wildly in the cage, sensing her distraught emotion and felt like it wanted to protect her.

Zero sighed and mumbled, "You're right.."

"What…?" She whirled around angrily, not hearing him and thinking he was growling at her.

"I said you're right!" He yelled, causing her to jerk with shock but he sighed. "I can't expect you to forgive me, look at me getting so hostile like some brute… this isn't me. I should go now…" He closed the door for her and walked off, she heard him whine.

"Hey wait!" She gasped and went after him, throwing the door open. "What happened?"

"What, what, what is it!?" He asked in shock, worried something was wrong.

Iris was confused she thought he was in pain, "How did you whimper like that just now…" She stepped out and looked down, seeing a dog. She blinked, "Oh, it's cute."

Zero smirked a bit and bent down to pet him, "This is Rush, he is X's dog but he kinda grew on me after I saved his life."

She was a bit shocked, "You what…?"

"Yeah, it was shortly after I first started her, there was an accident in the supply room in the attic and he was trapped and howling and I was the only one who heard and I saved him. He wasn't too badly hurt but I helped him recover and since then he's been at my and X's side."

"You really did that…? That's adorable…" Her eyes shook and she bent down to pet him. "Hi there Rush." He licked her and she laughed, causing Zero to smile again.

"He's pretty cool, he can transform into things and can even fly like some kinda jet powered board."

"That must be scary…"

"Nah, it's actually pretty fun. You should try it with me sometime."

"I'd probably just get in the way and end up hurting myself…"

"Nah, what!" Zero laughed. "Don't you trust me…?"

"What?" Iris stopped giggling and looked sincerely at him.

"I said do you trust me?" He was serious and warm this time.

Iris hesitated a bit, "Yes…"

"Then come on!" He grabbed her hand.

"Whoa Zero, wait…!" She was being dragged off, Rush running with them as they made their way out the door on the roof, it was a dark but beautiful starry night.

"Come on, you'll love it! Let's go Rush." Zero smirked and at his command Rush barked and transformed so Zero, along with Iris, could jump on. Iris was gasping, trying not to scream in fear. "Don't worry, I got you." Zero had his hands around her with her in front of him to get the rush of the view on Rush.

"Oh wow, look at the view!" Iris gasped, finally starting to un-stiffen. "It's amazing!" She looked over to one side and saw the city and the ocean, on the other was the forest turning into the mountains.

"Hang on, you haven't seen anything yet!" Zero smirked and Rush went over the mountains to show them turn into a vast desert, which during the day would be hell but at night it was so beautiful under the cloudless full moonlit night. Zero smiled gently down at Iris, her face was in such awe and so beautiful it made his heart lift, "I can show you the world… shining shimmering splendid…"

"Zero…" Iris stopped his singing. "You are NOT Aladdin… but that is one of my favorite Disney movies."

"Aw, why does nobody like my singing…" Zero frowned playfully.

"I didn't say I hated it…" Iris smirked jokingly.

"So you like Disney huh." Zero returned the expression. "Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Iris laughed again. They were both so very happy, completely forgetting about the silly argument they'd just had, returning to the feelings they shared on the beach that afternoon. Finally after a while, Rush returned them to the base rooftop and Zero helped Iris down off his back. "Careful now…"

"Thank you Zero, for everything… this whole day, and such a great night." Her eyes shimmered in the starlight.

Zero wore that warm smile again, "Iris, I care for you a lot… it tears me up inside to find what I'd done to you in the past… I may have changed but I can't change the past…" Zero seemed sad and it caused Iris's smile to fade. "I know it will take time and I don't want to rush it… I know it won't happen right away, but I want you to know I'm going to keep doing whatever it takes to get you to be happy, and to forgive and forget, because you're beautiful." Iris smiled and Zero looked up at her, smiling again, "And you're even more beautiful, when you smile."

"Oh Zero…" Iris's eyes shook and she hugged him.

As time went on, Zero and Iris's relationship grew stronger, they went out more and more, he spent all of his free time with her when he wasn't training. Even at some times if an emergency mission came up, X would have to take Axel out because Zero wasn't on site. X wasn't worried though, he just wanted Zero to be happy. Both he and Iris had been through a lot and it was good they'd found happiness in each other. When Violet's wing finally healed, they both went to the forest to release her and she returned to her cave in the mountains. Months went by, Zero had changed. He was still the same happy guy, but he wasn't as shrewd and he even staid away from bars more often, but most of all, he seemed to be with X less and less. X, never the jealous type, was starting to feel left out. He was walking down the hall to go back to his room after another day of training when he saw Zero and Iris around a corner. He didn't like to spy on his friends but he couldn't help but watch out of curiosity. He and Zero had plans that night. Zero and Iris were holding tightly onto each other, kissing madly with passion, a major hockey match. Zero with his hands through Iris's hair, her hands steady gripping on his chest. She pulled off his shirt and backed him against the wall, he began to ram his tongue further down her throat. X frowned as they disappeared behind the door of her room.

"Has he forgotten about me…?" X sighed, leaning against the wall. "All of his time is with Iris now, I know he's happy but… I know I shouldn't feel this way, so selfish… but." He frowned, feeling sad. "Have I been replaced…? Is there only room for one, is his heart only big enough to care about one person…?" He finally got up the courage to walk past the door, hearing them inside laughing over some low music. He sighed and continued to frown sadly, feeling his own heart break, "He has forgotten about me… I have been replaced. There's not enough room for me in his heart, at least, not anymore…"


	4. Always Partners, Now And Forever

**A/N:** _omg I'm so sorry it's taken me soo long to update, I've been totally busy at work and haven't been around a computer... but I promise the next chapter will be put up sooner. Enjoy and thanks for reading again _

"Things have changed, I'm just expendable…"

"No you aren't." Douglas sighed, trying to work when X had come to his workshop to talk.

"But he said he'd always be there for me. I mean, it's like I'm… his appendix or something. And he's cut himself open, taken me out and put me in a jar under his bed…"

Douglas turned off his saudering gun and looked up, "Uh, Zero still has his appendix, X."

"Well, and I know for a fact it's not his tonsils, I saw Iris examining those earlier… and not with a q-tip either, yeesh."

"I think THAT goes without saying, X..."

"Then I wonder what that shriveled little thing he has in that jar of green water under his bed is…?"

"Uh, I think that was something like a chicken finger that fell into a pickle jar…"

"Ew." X turned up his nose, sickened by the thought. "Why would he keep that?"

"Who knows? Why does he do anything?" He shrugged and put down his mask again, getting back to work.

X sighed, sitting on a spare empty worktable, "Maybe I'm just over reacting… I mean it's not like I have somebody."

"Zero is older than you X, you have to remember he's grown up. Why don't you just ask Alia out already."

"What…!?" X gasped, blushing. "But she's divorced!"

"You have to be married to get divorced, X."

"She and Gate dated seriously in college, after that they got engaged but work differences tore her fiance from her and she's hated going out with guys ever since."

"If you like her, you'll try it… I mean look at the huge risk Zero took for love. Maybe you should follow by his example."

"You know, maybe you're right…" X looked up from staring at his feet. "I don't have to start smoking and drinking do I…?"

Douglas laughed, "No, no I don't think that would be necessary…."

X smirked, "Thanks Douglas."

"Sure, always a pleasure."

As X headed back to his room the siren went off, red lights flashing, "What's going on?" He rushed down the hall towards the command center.

Zero burst out of Iris's quarters, clothes a mess, "What is it?"

"There's an alert." Alia rushed over.

"An alert?" X asked.

"The Governor's mansion has been broken into, a very strong Maverick signal is coming from the location."

"Damn, going after the government now, are we Sigma…?" Zero sneered. "Come on X, let's go."

"Right." He nodded and they rushed off.

Alia and Iris watched them go, Alia turned to Iris and gave her a sly look noticing her with her hair looking a mess and a blanket wrapped around her she blushed, "What…!?"

"Nothing…" Alia giggled behind her hand and walked away.

Out in the field, X and Zero had rushed to the scene, there was a small fire in the yard at the Governor's estate. Security had him in his limo by the driveway and they were surrounding it when X and Zero arrived.

"Maverick Hunters!" One of the men pointed.

X leaped down over the fence and stood before them, "What happened here?"

"A Maverick just attacked, he seemed more hell bent on destruction thank looking for something, I don't think he's trying to steal anything."

"But his daughter is still inside." The second man in back added.

"Alright." X nodded and turned. "Hey Zero, you look for the intruder, I'm going to look around and secure the area, hopefully he doesn't have the girl as a hostage."

"Got it!" Zero called back and ran off, X knew Zero was such a ladies man that's why he'd given him the task of securing the girl.

"Should we leave?" The Governor asked.

"It might be a good idea." X advised. "You two go with him, we'll handle things here."

"Sure, thanks." The security got in the car and the driver drove off, the gate closing behind them.

"Alright Sigma…" X turned to the mansion to see a fire crew putting out the small blaze. "What is it that you're up to now…"

Zero was sneaking into the house and got onto the second floor, he ran down the hall and looked around, "Man, riiiitzyyyy."

"Help, help! Oh won't somebody please help me!" A small voice was heard off in the distance.

"Be quiet!" The Maverick holding onto her in the shadows growled.

"A damsel in distress." Zero grew excited and put a hand on his saber and snuck over in the direction of her voice. He slowly opened the door to a somewhat dark room, some of the light bulbs had been broken and the ones that weren't were left dimly lit. "Alright Maverick, I know you're in here… come out and surrender peacefully, or I will fully chop you into pieces!"

"Oh Zero, bad…" The Maverick stood up, disgusted by the joke.

Zero ripped out his saber and pointed it at him, "Aha, you fool Slash Beast!"

"Me, a fool? A laugh!" He roared, picking up the screaming girl in one arm.

"Help me, ah, please!" She wailed. Zero gasped, she was just a small girl.

"Stop yelling in my ear!" Slash Beast growled and she started to cry.

Zero growled angrily, "Let the girl go…!"

"Make me."

Zero smirked, "I'll gladly take you up on that offer…!"

"AH, die!" Slash Beast unsheathed his claws on his free right hand and charged at Zero as Zero jumped up and charged at him.

"Arrogance!" Zero dodged and jumped up, flipping in the air and coming down with his saber slashing off his arm.

"Ah, my hand! You bastard, you suck!" He dropped the girl and went to tend to his wound.

"Come here, you're safe." Zero landed and reached out a hand. She looked over at him cautiously but he gave a warm friendly smile back, she ran into his arms and he held her close, saber in front of them. "Do you give up, or are you prepared to die?"

"Damn that Sigma, sending me here like this…"

"Sigma?" Zero's eye twitched and he changed his plan of action. "Why did he send you here, to the mansion after this little girl?"

"There is something the Governor possesses that he needs, he was going to hold the girl hostage for ransom."

"Bastard, you could've just stolen it."

"It's not here though, only he knows where it is. That is why."

"What could be of such worth it justifies taking this young child's life…?"

"Don't ask me, ask Sigma."

"I will…" Zero gripped his saber and approached Slash Beast, kneeling on the floor. He smirked, "Oh and thanks for your help…" He slashed his head off, the girl crying out as she covered her eyes. Zero sheathed his saber and approached her, crouching down and smiling warmly, "Come on, your dad must be very worried about you."

She looked up, "Uh, okay…" Zero carried her out of the house, by that time the fire was out and X had returned to the front yard.

"Zero!"

"X, all going well?"

"Well the Governor got away safely. What about you…?"

"The girl here is fine." Zero looked down at her, her face red from crying with fear over the whole ordeal. "You can find the culprit's body inside."

"Who was it? One of Sigma's?"

"Yeah, Slash Beast."

"And you just killed him like that?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, I hate him."

"No, don't be so hostile, we should've kept him alive to take him back for questioning!"

"No but it's okay, I already did."

"What, you did?"

"Yeah. I mean I'm not stupid X…"

"Well, then what did he say to you?"

"He told me about Sigma's plan, about why he broke in to kidnap the guys daughter and hold her hostage."

"What? But that sounds so juvenile for Sigma to do. Whatever this item is, it must be important."

"Well he had a reason, the item they were after isn't here and only the Governor knew where it is. The daughter was useful persuasion, threatening him would do no good."

"That creep…" X snarled. "He disgusts me. I wonder what it was he was after anyway?"

"I dunno, Slash Beast's assignment was to get the girl, he had no idea what it was that Sigma was after… so he served his use to me and I got rid of him."

"I can understand your point of view, Zero, but you can't just go and KILL somebody, no matter who they are."

"Even if it's Sigma…?"

X paused, irked, "UNLESS it's Sigma… Zero, please, I'm serious. We need to capture the Mavericks and detain them, then it's up to Signas to sentence death or imprisonment. We aren't mercenaries, we can't just kill because we think somebody's evil."

"Well what about in the past, wasn't that what the Maverick Hunters had planned for me though, now was it X…?"

X bit his lip, "Zero… times were different, you were like Sigma is today. We follow orders, our orders were to come here and resolve the situation. Death is not a resolution."

"Death is a necessary factor of life, X. In war, that's what is called for."

"But this isn't a war, Zero…!" X was getting very upset.

Zero sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry… I just got carried away, let's not fight over this…"

X's face softened, seeing Zero now sad, "No it's alright, I'm sorry too…"

"Come on, let's go."

X and Zero were able to return the girl to her dad and they informed the Governor of the situation and advised him to stay somewhere safe for the next few days. After that, X and Zero returned home and Alia reported the mission statement to Signas. He didn't have a problem with how Zero had addressed the situation with Slash Beast. X wanted to question it, but during the debriefing, Zero was very quiet and stared down the whole session so he didn't want to bring it up and upset him anymore. After the meeting, X and Zero went to their room to get some rest.

"I'm sorry Zero. I guess we both got carried away and said things we shouldn't have."

"No, it's alright…" Zero's eyes looked very distant in thought under the sorrow. "It's just that… I got so into it, the adrenaline pumping, battle scene raging, and the poor girl… I guess I snapped and lost it, I got too into the moment and I went to far. I feel bad… I mean, X, when I changed I told myself I would change along with it. I didn't want to be a cold hearted killer anymore, I wanted to be a hero, and save people."

"And you did, you saved that girl's life, did you see how grateful she was to you?"

"Yes, but, that's not the point…" He lay down. "I didn't want to do it that way… a life for a life is not justified, evil or not, we have a society of laws and we can't break the rules…. Do you know what happens if we do break those rules?" He looked at X. "That makes us criminals, just like them… I'm not a hypocrite, I'm not a crook…" He turned away. "At least, not anymore…"

"Zero…" X felt upset again, poor Zero, his past got to him so often, what happened today must've really gotten to him and he was really depressed about it. 'Sometimes I forget your past, Zero. If anyone's a hero it's you, not me. It's one thing to keep the peace, but it's another to come from the opposing side and fight for the right cause and continue to uphold justice and what you believe in.' X felt he was sorry, but he didn't want to talk about it anymore, he figured the best idea was to break the silence with a change of topic, maybe something light hearted… something that made him happy, like music, or, Iris… no he wasn't quite ready to bring up that one yet. "Zero, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Sure X, what is it?" Zero propped himself up on his bed.

X bit his lip, it wouldn't be easy, but… "What the heck IS the deal with that jar under your bed?"

"Oh." Zero reached under the mattress and pulled it out. "You mean this?"

"Ew, yes."

"I heard if you age a twinkee it turns into liquor." Zero smiled.

"Ah…" X felt grossed out. So it was a TWINKEE…!?

"Come to think of it, it has been eleven years, so…" He began to twist off the lid.

"Oh Zero no, wait…" X reached out to stop him and put the other hand over his face, but then he paused and counted on his hand. Then he realized something and cried, "You've had that sitting in there since you were only 14…!?"

"Yeah, wow, time flies huh?" Zero had opened it and had the shriveled old twinkee in his hand, he popped it into his mouth and began to chew.

"Ew…" X felt sick.

Zero swallowed, thoughtfully, "Hmm, maybe I should've left it in the wrapper… that jar of liquid was meant for preserves, so I thought it would've been alright if I took it out." He stuck out his tongue in disgust. He stood up, "Well, some real liquor will fix this aftertaste." He walked out the door. "Later X."

"No Zero, wait…" X sent to rise but then stopped and sighed. "Ew, just eww…." Sure it was gross, but it was nice to see Zero smiling and acting like himself again.


	5. Nightmares, Dreams And Reality

**A/N:** _Another chapter! That was faster right...? Anyway, it's a bit short I've been so busy. But I promise I'll make another update soon and I will be writing a big chapter afterwards for next week even though I wanted to make this all last longer I want the big changing moment to happen sooner than I first thought so yeah lol enjoy _

Thankfully, Zero had gotten so drunk at the bar that he ended up throwing up later that night once he got back, so it's not like the old twinkee would've made him sick. He was hung over though. He slept in and out of an act of kindness, X left the room and went to watch television in the main hall. So everything was pretty much back to normal, and that was…

"It's a good thing." Martha Stewart gave her trademark smile in the camera's direction, staring right out of the set to the audience.

X sighed, hand on the remote, "No wonder nobody watches TV during the day…" He yawned. "Booooooriiiingg…."

"Hey X."

"Oh hi Douglas." X looked up.

"I'm on a day off today, so just to let you know in case anybody's looking, I'll be off site."

"Alright." X nodded and Douglas walked off. "Lucky him, well, maybe nothing big will happen today and we won't need him to fix any parts or weapons…" The show ended and changed into the next mind numbing program, X yawned again. "Man, I should've just slept in."

It was windy, the sun had set, why was it so hard to see…? X tried looking around, there were no lights, it was like a desert on a moonless night. The wind was cold, he turned trying to gather his bearings but there was not a sound over the howl. Something rushed behind him… who is it? Whose there…? X could feel his heart start to race, it was hard to focus on the being hiding in the shadows, darting in the darkness. Hello…? Was somebody there, or was his mind playing tricks on him… who was it…? Alert! Alert! …What? A slash of bright light cut through the air, slicing through the darkness. X whirled around and gave a cry of shock as the being leapt upon him. He heard the scream, and at least, he thought it was his own… The demon fangs opening into a mouth with a long white mane flowing behind it. X screamed as it engulfed him, he cried out, sure he was to die. He closed his eyes, but he could hear its voice calling out to him… X… X…. X…

"X...? X! X wake up!"

"Huh, what?" X groaned as he opened his eyes to see Alia standing over him, shaking him. "What the, oh what a dream…" He sat up and heard the siren, waking up immediately. "Whoa, what is it, what's going on?"

"You slept through the alarm…? It's been sounding for 15 minutes."

"Was there an attack?"

"Yes. We had sent Zero out on a scouting mission when his signal just disappeared, after that we got a large Maverick reading from his area and he's not responding."

"What!" X leapt up and rushed out of the room.

"X, stop wait for me!" She gave chase and they met up at the command center where Iris was on headset.

"Still no reply, I can't get past the interference."

"Is there a jamming radar set up?" Alia leaned over the computer and began to type. "This isn't good… it's not like him…!"

"I'll go to Douglas's basement, there has to be something I can use in the workshop!" X ran off out of the room. "Damn it, of all the days for him to be off and out of town…! Man, I hate irony…!" He reached the inventory cellar and turned on the light, looking around. "Dah, all of these ride armors are for fighting, not traveling… and the jet bike is still out of commission after Zero's last joyride… ah, man….!" He put his hands on his helmet.

"X….!" Alia turned around upon seeing X run back into the control room where Signas had now arrived.

"There's nothing I can use, all I can do is rush over there the old fashion style, and hope I make it in time…"

"Roger." Alia sighed and put on her headset. "You have the coordinates…" X nodded and he rushed off. "Good luck, X…"

"Oh Zero…" Iris was scared. "Please be okay…"

X dashed as quick as he could to the location and after about five or ten minutes he appeared in the outskirts of town, where the outer bounds turned into the desert, "Damn you Douglas, of all the days for you to be out, I could've really used that new ride armor…!" He began to look around. "Zero's signal was coming from the hills last time he was spotted." He snuck around through the debris like terrain. As he got closer he could hear voices. He looked over the rock he was behind and gasped, "Zero…!"

"Aw, what's the matter huh? The great Zero has fallen…?" Blizzard Wolffang laughed. Zero was horribly beaten up, but he had some success, there were two bodies scarred outside of their battle. Zero looked up, trying to weakly open one eye. "Come on, hot stuff… you need to chill out!" Blizzard howled and created a freezing snowstorm around Zero. He cried out as the snow formed into sharp icicle and began to swirl around him in a tornado, the wind driving them into his armor, breaking it more and more, cutting him open where the armor had already been broken off. Zero was helpless, he screamed and rolled around slowly with all of his energy, trying to escape.

"Come on Zero, this isn't like you….!" X shook. Zero continued to be slaughtered. "Get up….!!" X shut his eyes tightly.

Finally Blizzard stopped and Zero fell limply, panting hard, "You are such a fool… that gas has left you completely helpless…" Blizzard looked around, "You know what, screw Sigma and screw the orders. I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to do it for my own accord!" Blizzard raised his hand and in his fist formed an ice spear, he gripped the handle. "Say goodbye!"

"NO!" X roared and jumped out, shooting wildly as he charged at Blizzard.

"What, X!" He growled, Zero was supposed to be alone, when did X show up?

"Die you monster!" He screamed, each powerful blast hitting Blizzard until he cried out and fell. X ran over to him and aimed his buster down, "Talk, what is the meaning of this…?"

"Sigma wanted to get Zero, he wanted to infect him and use him, but I hate Zero, I wanted to kill him… I don't care about Sigma's little schemes and set ups, we all want Zero dead, I would've been a hero, the one responsible for the demise of Zero…" Blizzard groaned. "But, I guess that job will be left to Vile after all… damn, him…" He closed his eyes, dead.

X shook with rage, "Damn YOU!" He fired his buster in the air with rage. He trembled with the anger but then he stopped and turned over to Zero. "Zero! Zero? ZERO!" He fell to his knees and shook him, he wasn't responding. "Oh darn it…. Zero, Zero!"

The jamming signal had been destroyed along with Blizzard, he had been omitting a sensor from a small beacon in his armor. X was able to have Alia transfer himself with Zero back to the base, and he asked that Gate ready a stretcher, Zero was in bad shape.

"Red alert, red alert!" Alia was pushing the stretcher along with Gate.

"Come on Zero, hang in there…" He growled, Zero had lost a lot of blood and was severely injured. He was sweating and clenching his chest with a fist.

"I'll take it from here Alia." Life Saver was waiting at the operating room in sickbay.

"Alright." She staid back.

"He's in very bad shape, it looks like his ribs are seriously broken. We have to stabilize him and help him breathe…" Gate's voice trailed off as the door closed.

Signas walked up and stood beside her, "So it was a trap…"

"Darn that Zero…" She growled quietly, her fist clenched and shaking.

Signas put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped and looked up, "It isn't anybody's fault, Alia. All we can do now is lay our trust within Zero, and hope he makes it…" They looked at the door. "He is strong willed, he will fight through… for X's sake at least…" He turned to see X looking in the window down the hall.

"Zero… why did you have to go alone? Strong as you are, you still need me, don't you…?" He was very upset, he pounded the wall with his fist. "I'm your partner damn it! Why didn't you come and find me…?" He sighed, "That should be me, you don't deserve it… Why protect me…!?"

"X…?"

"It should've been me damnit!" He yelled.

"X…" The voice came again.

"What!?" He whirled around, very upset.

Iris gasped and held back, "Sorry, X…"

X's face softened, "Oh, Iris…" He watched as she walked over.

"How is, how is he doing…?"

X sighed, "I don't know…" He was trying not to be cold, he looked away. He was pissed off enough as it is, he didn't need her to come over.

Iris sighed, her eyes shaking, "I didn't want him to go alone…."

"Huh...?" X glanced over slightly.

"I know him, I knew he would get reckless and something would happen. No matter who you are, you can be vulnerable alone. I told him to look for you but he said it wasn't a big deal, he said it was just a scouting assignment… but he must've known, he just wanted everyone else to be safe, even if it meant risking his own self…" She choked.

X was shocked as he looked at her, 'She's the same as me…!'

She sniffed, "It's all my fault, X… I know him, I should've come and looked for you! He knew something would go wrong, but still, he…" She began to cry.

X's face softened, "Iris…" He reached out but stopped slightly, then he stepped forward and put his arms around her, she cried onto him. "It's alright. You know Zero, he's strong, he will pull through… if not for himself, then… for you." Iris looked up as X spoke, his voice was warm and the words were soothing. "He needs you, he needs us. If he fights for us, then he will be strong."

"Thank you, X…" She put her face against his chest. "I can see why Zero likes you so much."

"Huh?"

Iris smiled, "He talks about you all the time, you're his best friend you know? More than just a partner…like a brother, he truly cares about you, heh, maybe even more than he does me, I…" She blushed a little, trying not to look directly at him. "I'm almost jealous…"

"Huh…!?" He blinked.

Iris sighed and closed her eyes, "Thank you X…" She finally looked at him, her eyes sad behind the tears, but her smile was genuine. "Thanks for being such a good friend…"

"Yeah, sure… of course." Was all X could say. Iris rested her head against him again, and X was shocked… he looked down at her. 'She really is just like me…' He blinked as he thought everything over to himself, and he couldn't help but smile, just a little bit.

"Iris, come on, I'll take you back now." Alia approached them.

"Yeah, right, sure." She nodded, then turned to X. "Thank you, X."

"Sure, you take care now." X smiled.

"Thanks I will, you do too." She smiled back and walked off with Alia.

X sighed and turned back to the window, "Thank you Alia, I don't think Iris should be here. She's just like me, but… I wouldn't want her to watch. She cares about Zero too much, maybe even more than I do…" X watched Gate and Life Saver work, they had hooked wires and monitors up to him to machines to trace his vitals and check on him, he had a small oxygen tube under his nose, Life Saver was shining a light into his eye as Gate was putting something in his mouth, then he covered his nose and mouth with a mask leading to an oxygen respirator. X sighed, "I shouldn't be here either, watching…"

"You're right."

"Huh? Signas…?" X looked up. How long had he been standing there?

"We need to leave them and let them work, they know you're worried but you watching will only make it harder for them. Alright?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on, let's go back to your room." Signas led him away. "Don't worry, he will be okay. After all, he's Zero." Signas told him as he left X at his door.

"Zero is Zero…" X went inside and sat on his bed, looking over at Zero's side of the room. He sighed and lay down on his bed, closing his sad tired eyes, "Then maybe that's why, I'm so worried…" I can't carry on without you...

This reality may have been just a bad dream, but X's worst nightmare was Sigma's greatest pleasure… to see Zero and X in pain as they blindly slaughtered each other.


	6. Diagnosis

**A/N:** _Eeekk, I didn't forget, I've just been so busy I've been making myself sick working like you would NOT believe... lol. I am SOO sorry! Ah anyway enough with excuses - onto the next chapie  
_  
X's sleep was restless if anything at best, the events of the day still etched deeply within his unconscious mind. The words Signas had told him as they had walked back to his quarters echoed through out his thoughts as he tossed and turned.

'Your heart is good and pure X, you can get hurt to easily and Zero feels compelled to protect you as a partner and friend. But Zero is not like you or me, he is different. His body is not like those of our own, not only in a literal sense but figuratively speaking. His body is still Maverick, no matter what his mind and soul may be. Our hearts and bodies are one and the same, Reploid. His heart is Reploid, but his body will forever remain Maverick. They are two opposites and they only attract confliction. It's not like a yin and a yang making up a whole, it's more like the contrast of light and dark inside ones mind. Zero's heart may be on the side of light white, but his body will always be a dark demon. It's an existence in a clouded silver hue. We may be fighting against evil on the outside, but inside Zero is constantly fighting his own battle of good and evil. There will be temptations, unnatural of course, Zero's mind is too strong to fall for the tricks. But his body is a wise Maverick, and with the attacks from Sigma and his force, his body will continue to take damage and his heart and soul can only fight so much for so long. The pure light and black demon with always be at war.'

X stopped, 'A black demon, Signas… what are you saying, what are you telling me exactly?'

Signas sighed, almost hesitant, 'X, you are more important to Zero than you may realize. In the past your sole purpose was to destroy evil and defeat Zero, but as times change, so do people along with it. You were assigned to be Zero's partner for a great deal of many reasons, one because you are our most skilled hunter and we thought you would work best with him, but there was a greater purpose to ally you to together. Former enemies becoming the best of friends, we thought that it would help prevent the possible inevitable.'

X's expression turned slightly painful, 'To prevent us from fighting each other…'

Signas nodded, 'We knew Zero's fate while you were both unaware. We thought it was best that way, you would become true friends without any second thoughts or conditions implanted in your mind to hold you back… we thought there was no way Zero could turn back, you would be so powerful together, but… we never expected Sigma to rebel or to create a new virus especially for him. We never wanted this for you, for both of you… but, perhaps we were just hoping too much for a possible paradise that we were blind to the true reality of things.' X sighed and at that time they had finally reached his door and came to a stop. Signas turned and faced him, sighing as his own face softened, 'But there is one thing we can count on, Zero's demonic Maverick strength will keep his body strong if his heart and mind ever fall victim and want to call it quits. Zero is a naturally tough guy and I know he wouldn't ever give up and stop and lie it down and die. He's a fighter, he has too much now that he cares for.'

'You mean Iris…?'

'No, X…. you.'

'Me…!?'

'You… People have the power to change destinies, your fate may have been to kill Zero, but people can change along with the world. Enemies can become best of friends, partner, and protect each other. We don't always have to obey, we can listen to our hearts and not be sad, angry of afraid. I don't know if you understand now, X, I don't know if you understood then, but… maybe someday…' Signas began to fade, the scene dissolving into nothing as the air went black.

"Zero…." X muttered in his sleep. At the time, X was too emotional and upset to even put the words Signas told him together, and even now in his sleep he wasn't able to concentrate. "Zero." He was dreaming, he and Zero were there, together….

'Stay there X, I'll take this guy on by myself.' Zero unsheathed his saber and swung it in front of himself, ready to strike.

'No Zero, we're partners, we have to work together.' X protested.

'No X, it's too risky. I can take him on alone.'

'But Zero…!'

'X I don't want you to get hurt…!' Zero whirled around to face him, his eyes unusually fierce.

X froze, 'Zero…' He quivered.

Zero growled and turned back around, 'I'm sorry… don't worry, it'll be fine…' Zero went and began to fight with the black shadow Maverick, X couldn't see a face or identify him. X was very confused and actually a little afraid. He knew all he wanted was to protect him, Zero had never been that hostile to him, all he said was he didn't want X to get hurt, but the way he said it… 'AH!' Zero was blasted back by a huge white beam that the shadow shot out.

'Zero!'

'No, stay back…' Zero skidded to a halt on the ground after being shoved back, drops of blood falling down from under him.

'Zero…' X was growing even more confused. What was going on…? 'Something's wrong here.' X couldn't move, the Maverick was brutally mauling Zero who was powerless in his attempts to fight back and flee. X was dying to jump in and help him, but his body was numb, he couldn't move forward no matter how much he wanted to and tried. 'Zero, no…!' His eyes began to well up with tears. Zero was seriously wounded, he was coughing terribly, hurting and hacking up blood. 'NO!'

X finally burst out of his daze and jumped forward. He ran to Zero, reaching out, 'Zeroooo….!!' Zero's body tensed and it turned around, roaring, a dark shadow, the Maverick. X wanted to stop but he couldn't in time so by instinct he aimed his buster and shot a blast. 'No, Zero!' In seeming slow motion as Zero's body fell, X dropped to his knees and was able to catch him in time. X could feel Zero in his arms, but he wasn't warm, he felt cold, his aura was dark and strange, his presence wasn't that of his own. X was shaking, he held Zero close, his eyes trembling behind the tears as Zero coughed and coughed. He had him right up against him but he still couldn't feel a thing. A wave of white hair surrounded them, the black shadow demon was upon them. It roared. X tried to scream but nothing came out, he looked down and Zero was gone from his arms. He gasped and looked back up as the huge fanged mouth engulfed him whole. He fell down, down, down, alone into the dark abyss, but a light shone at the end of the long throat, he could hear, the coughing, it grew louder and harder, it was closer, the light at the end of the tunnel exploded as X squinted his eyes, it was him, Zero was getting closer…

"Huh…?" X opened his eyes, feeling very groggy as his lids were heavy and slow to open, almost as if he'd been under a drug. He tried to push himself up off the bed, lying on his side. This must how it feel to wake up after going off on a raging bender. His vision was blurry from the sleep but as his eyes began to focus he saw Gate and Life Saver with their backs facing him, hearing painful coughs from on their other side. "Huh? Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Hm? Oh, X?" Gate looked over his shoulder.

"We didn't mean to wake you." Life Saver turned to face him. "We decided Zero had stabled enough and we wanted him to rest and recover more naturally where he would be comfortable."

"In his room with you, we know how worried about him you have been."

"Oh…!" X was shocked, but very grateful. He looked over at Zero on his bed, he was still in very bad shape, but he was glad to see him within arms reach again.

"His ribs are broken, he is still not in good condition to get up and move around, no less battle."

"Of course, Gate." X nodded. "Signas has already assigned Axel as my temp to fill in for Zero while he gets better. We know it will take time and Axel doesn't mind."

"And we hope you won't mind."

X blinked, "Mind what, Life Saver?"

Gate glanced at his partner and then turned back to X, "He and I get busy and Zero doesn't really get along with us all that well anyway. You and him are best friends, so we were wondering you wouldn't mind tending to him."

X gasped, a bit shocked, "Of course I don't mind, I'd gladly help him!"

"We thought as much, thank you X." Gate nodded.

"No sir." X smiled. "Thank you, guys."

Life Saver smiled back, "Well, we'll let you get back to sleep." They left.

X lay back down on his side again, facing Zero's bed, he was sleeping soundly on his back, he'd probably been given some medicines while unconscious to help him rest without disruption, "Sleep well Zero, no bad dreams. And don't you worry about a thing…" X closed his eyes. "I will always be here for you…"

Diagnosis…

Zero was only kept one day over night for observation, but Gate and Life Saver felt he had stabled enough. They had tended to his injuries and now all that was left was to rest and to keep a watch on him with medication ready. His wounds were serious and he would be in pain, but they knew that X caring for him would help it be less of a struggle. The diagnosis wasn't fully complete but it was as best they could do in under 24 hours, but they submitted a WIP medical report to Signas.

Broken ribs  
Body temperature peaked at 107, averages at 104.3  
Bruised trachea/esophagus  
Serious level of blood loss  
Inhalation of unknown gaseous substance, will be monitored and tested  
Lung irritation and congestion  
Ingestion of large debris  
Concussion  
Numerous cuts and scrapes  
Small scars to remain from gashes from shattered armor into the skin  
-To be updated-

Signas sighed and closed the folder, setting it down on his desk as he rested his head on his folded hands, "I know the extent of the battle was more server than this statement may show, only Zero knows how much pain he is in, and only Zero will be the one to know how and when he will be fully recovered." He closed his eyes as he thought aloud. "But I know with his care resting with X, it will be easier, and we will have our answers soon…" He looked up. "You two best be ready for Zero, who knows what his bodily response will be now. When he wakes up, keep an eye on him, check up on him constantly and repeat thorough examinations daily."

"Yes." Gate and Life Saver nodded and then took their leave.

Signas watched him go, "Sigma must be stopped at all cost, but our most important enemy lies within Zero… the Sigma virus may kill humans and turn Reploids into Mavericks. Zero was the only one who was safe, until they altered the strain especially for him… the Zero virus is now inside his body."

For the whole weekend, Zero was asleep. X was worried about him, but grateful he was getting some much deserved rest. Douglas had come back the next day and when he was informed of the situation he felt absolutely terrible.

"Of all the days for me to be out…" He'd growled to himself. "You really needed me…!"

Alia, whom had broken the news to him, put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up. It was bound to happen some day or another…" She sighed. "We all just hoped, it never did."

"I feel so bad for X, I know we would've never wished this upon them…"

Douglas sighed and took a step forward, "Alia, there's something I feel I have to tell you... about X."

"Huh...?" Alia watched as Douglas went to her ear and whispered. She gasped, her eyes going wide as a slight blush started to appear on her face.

X didn't harbor any grudge at all towards Douglas, in fact he felt sorry for him. He knew Douglas would be upset and feel he was to blame, so X was extra nice to him. Douglas fixed the ride armor that same day, staying up late all night in order to do it. He slept in the next day to make up for the lost hours of sleep that night. Luckily for them all the weekend was very slow and there were no other Maverick sightings since the Zero incident. They were thankful, but they also knew why. That was all part of their plan, they figured, and with it going well, all the Maverick's had to do was wait and relax themselves. X was very upset, all he did was listen to depressing Keane music while he was on his bed in their room waiting. Finally after a couple of days Zero's eyes opened, he groaned in terrible pain.

"Zero…!" X jumped up. He had tried to busy himself and keep up on his work while watching Zero, but he staid in his room for the remainder of his time, which he had a lot free of. X went to the side of his bed, "Hey, how are you, do you feel alright?"

"Ugh…" Zero moaned, usually he was never the kind to complain if he ever got sick or injured, or hung over, so X knew Zero must be in bad shape. "Where am I…?"

"You're in our room in bed." X saw the far away look in Zero's slightly glazed over eyes, the medicine must have been strong, and with the severity of his injuries, his whole body must've been fighting to recover while he was resting, so it was no wonder he was still worn out. "You shouldn't move, you're badly injured. But I'm here to take care of you."

"Huh…?" Zero blinked slowly, still trying to focus. "I feel like such a mess…" He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry X…"

"What?" X was a little shocked by the change in emotion.

"I went out alone, I just wanted you to be safe and not to bother you. You were sleeping and I know you needed your rest, and besides it was just one Maverick and it was just a scouting mission…" Zero paused to cough, violent and deep in his lungs.

"Zero, please rest, don't talk…" X reached out.

"But it was a set up for me, they know me to well… I never meant to hurt you, X…." Zero's voice started to get quiet, his throat was tense and dry.

"It's alright Zero, please…." X stood up and grabbed a glass of water from the stand next to him. "Here, drink something." He put a hand behind Zero's back to help him slowly sit up.

He groaned with pain and then jerked painfully keeling at the waist, "Ow…!"

"Be careful Zero, all of your ribs were broken and your throat was crushed, among other things that happened to you… your body still needs to heal."

Zero swallowed and opened his eyes, "Really? Was the battle really that bad…?" He blinked and rubbed the back of his head in though. "I don't remember, my head, maybe I…"

"You did suffer a concussion, but you were attacked with the gas and then beaten up even more. You were half conscious for most of it, so I'm not surprised you've forgotten." X lowered his eyes, Zero may not remember, but X sure did. "It was horrible…" He clenched his fist.

Zero noticed this and sighed feeling badly, "X, you don't have to do this."

"Huh?"

"I know you feel bad, this is all my fault, I have to accept what happened."

"No you don't Zero! Like you said, you were set up. Sigma just love scheming plots and ploys, he used you, they know your motives all to well. And, I'm… afraid."

"Hmm….?" Zero's eyes perked up a bit at that.

"I'm afraid Zero, not of Mavericks, not of death, there really is only one thing I fear…" X looked up to see Zero blinking at him. "I'm afraid of loosing you…."

"Yes, I know but… I don't want you, to feel sad."

"What, sad?"

Zero lay down and closed his eyes, "You are strong X, maybe even stronger than me." X blinked as Zero continued in his quiet tired voice. "Don't get sad, the only reason we've gotten so far is because we haven't been angry…"

"Angry…?"

"Sadness, anger, fear… feelings that a Maverick thrives on. Don't give into those emptions, they are strong and can control you. Maybe it was because I was selfish, because I got angry, that I allowed my mind to be blind and my own emotions to control my heart, that I fell into their trap. Don't get sad, don't get sad over me, don't let them use you too…"

"Zero… but as long as we stand together, then there is nothing to fear…!" X didn't get a reply, Zero had passed out. X sighed, "Poor Zero." He brushed some of the loose bangs off his forehead. "You work so hard and you try with all your might, and you end up like this… I want to get revenge, but, I don't want you to be sad either." X started to get a little confused. "Zero seemed fine with being hurt so badly, he said he wanted to accept his near death experience. It will make him stronger, but he's leaving his emotions unparsed. What does Zero understand that I don't?" He stood up. "I want to be sad, I want to get angry, but…. Zero told me not to. It will be hard, but, I promised I would do whatever I had to in order to make Zero happy, in order for him to get well. He's older than me, he's smarter, he has more life experience, especially with Mavericks and his horrible past. My heart wants to trust him, but still…" He walked over to the window and looked out into the afternoon world on the other side of the glass. "Why do I feel so conflicted? I know Zero is right, and yet…" The dark demon ghost in his dream flashed in his mind. "For some reason I don't want to listen. I won't be sad, I won't get angry, yet for some reason, I'm feeling… afraid." Don't be afraid, X... that is what Zero had said. But what did he mean?


	7. Checking Up, Checking Out

**A/N:** _Better update, I'm so busy... less before I forget again. so enjoy _

X was happy to have Zero back, but there was something different now… he was different. X didn't mind playing Zero's nurse, so long as he didn't have to wear the outfit of course, and Zero was actually a very good patient. He was asleep most of the time, resting with and without the help of the drugs Gate and Life Saver had given X to use. Zero didn't eat much, it was too painful for him. The medicines were hard on him as well but he would take them without complaint, another thing not normal for a healthy Zero. Because the pills were all that was in his system, of course he couldn't always hold them down for very long, so that was even more painful. He was healing slowly, his body was too tired to keep up the fighting and the recovering. X knew how hard it was on Zero, so he told him not to talk much and he made sure he had plenty to drink when he needed it. His body was getting reactions to the medications, he would get fluctuating fevers and pass out. He was weak enough as it was without them adding onto his suffering. His ribs were a strain on him to breathe, his lungs were still irritated from the gas and the small debris he had inhaled, they also hurt had hurt his throat, which was still very sore from being crushed, the muscles were stiff and it was hard for him to speak and swallow. He was very sick to his stomach all of the time, he had bad heart burn and threw up at times, so he couldn't eat. His body was healing slowly, was the virus gas harming him that much he couldn't recover from his injuries and was getting weaker? Basically he was a total mess, everything was trying to heal but so far it was no better.

"X, I'm sorry…"

"Hm?" X looked up from reading at the desk. He got up, "Zero, don't try to talk…" He stopped once he got over, Zero was asleep. His voice was very low and strained.

"I didn't mean it, I don't want you to be alone…"

"What?" X whispered to himself, his eyes a bit shocked.

"I wanted to protect you, I didn't think if I got killed how it would hurt you…. I didn't mean it, I didn't think… I was being selfish." Zero's eyes started to water in his sleep. "I don't ever mean to hurt you…"

"Zero…" X was starting to feel hurt just by hearing him say that. Zero's face tensed and he began to cough. "Zero, calm down." X gasped, Zero was awake now, he keeled at the waist as the fit continued. "Hang in there…" X patted his back, once he stopped he gave Zero a drink. "Here."

"Thanks." Zero caught his breath and winced. "Man, this isn't getting any better…"

"It will take time Zero. Your body is a mess."

"I know, but…" He laid back down. "While we're in here, Mavericks are plotting their next move. Hell, who knows, they may have already made it…" He looked at X.

"Don't worry, Alia is keeping a constant watch for any activity. So far we're lucky and nothing has happened."

"But still, that's not the point…. I'm sorry X."

X lowered his brow a bit, "Stop saying that…."

"I can't X, I'm sorry."

X was starting to get angry, "Don't apologize anymore…!"

"But, X…." Zero's voice choked, X's face changed when he saw tears in Zero's eyes again.

"Zero, please don't beat yourself up…"

"X, I…." Zero's voice turned into a whisper.

"Don't talk, it's alright…" X sighed and hugged him. "I know Zero, I know… I understand."

Zero's eyes shook, a bit confused, but he closed his eyes and sighed, feeling comforted in his arms. "Thanks X…"

"Zero…?" X opened his eyes and looked at Zero. "He passed out." X sighed and put him back down on the bed, he looked very pale. He sighed again, "The poor guy… he's trying so hard, he's so tired he keeps collapsing…." He listened to Zero's breathing as he slept. "He's in so much pain, I want to help him…" It was stressed and labored, his ribs and lungs were in such bad shape it was hard just for him to get the oxygen into him to keep on living. "Maybe he could use a mask…" X got up and went across the room to where Gate had put the oxygen tank in case Zero passed out and didn't wake up for a few days, but X figured Zero could use the help now. He put the cup around Zero's nose and mouth, "There maybe that will help him…"

"Is he that bad now…?"

"Huh?" X turned to see Gate and Life Saver. "Oh, Gate… what are you two doing here?"

"Another check up, how is that a shock to you?" Life Saver asked.

X looked at the clock, "Is it 11 already…? I guess I lost track of time." He stood up. "But, Zero's just fallen asleep, can't you let him rest?"

"No, sorry, boss's orders…" Gate stepped forward and put a hand on Zero's forehead, then on his own. "He's got a fever still…" He took the mask off Zero and it made him stir a bit in his sleep. He put the thermometer in his mouth carefully as not to wake him.

"It's down to 100.7 but it could relapse again later…" He took it back out.

"Here, we need to wake him up now." Life Saver stood next to Gate.

"Care to do the pleasure?"

"Yes, after all… I do have such a gentle touch." Life Saver reached down and slapped Zero across the face. "Wake up!"

"Ah, what the….!" Zero sat up. "Oh…!" He shivered from the pain on his cheek and lay back down. "Dude… what the hell…!?"

"Sorry… doctor's orders." Life Saver smirked.

Zero pouted, "Yeah, well that's why I hate doctors."

"And we hate you too Zero, it's a real hate-hate relationship." Gate closed his eyes, smirking now as well. He opened them, "Let's just get this over with, Life Saver and I are getting lunch."

"Aw, how romantic a date…" Zero batted his eyes.

"Get bent…"

"Shut up…" Life Saver was listening to his chest. "Just breathe." Zero growled and let out a heavy sigh. Life Saver rolled his eyes, "Do it without the attitude or don't do it at all."

"I'd gladly take you up on that offer..." Zero made a face but obeyed.

"It's still rattling with irritation, from the gas and there still may be some particles left floating around in there."

"Is that bad?" X asked, worried.

"Not really, considering how small they are… but it's not good either. Now cough, Zero." Life Saver said and Zero yet again obeyed. "That doesn't sound good either…"

"Aw…" X sighed.

"X." Gate spoke up. "Zero, has the body of a Maverick. His body can heal from wounds at a great deal quicker than a normal Reploid. He's sort of like a wolverine."

"Grr!" Zero growled, chiming in to add some humor.

"I didn't say a rabid wolverine." Gate tried to ignore him. "But because of the virus, for some reason his body is taking forever and is reacting and even in some cases not healing at all an rather, are getting worse." Almost as if on cue, Zero broke into another fit, Life Saver patted his back but Zero continued to cough and it got harder and harder.

"Zero." X cried and Zero fainted again.

"Oh damnit…" Gate growled and pulled out a small light. He tapped the side of Zero's face, "Come on you…" He opened Zero's dazed out eyes and shone the light into them. He moved it around a bit to try and get Zero to wake back up, his pupil started to move around a bit in response to the light and both eyes opened slightly. "Good, he's semi-conscious." Zero lay with a glazed look in his eyes. "Zero, if you can hear me, if you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth, then I need you to open yours… open your mouth." Zero's jaw slowly fell open. "Good, he's still with us." He grabbed a stick from out of his lab coat pocket and pushed it down his throat. "Help me out here Life Saver…" He handed Life Saver his light to hold and Gate pulled out a mirror, it looked a lot like a dentist mirror only the glass was larger. He put it up against the top of Zero's throat in order to look down where he couldn't see more. "Zero, try and say ah."

"Ahh…." Zero's voice was very weak, his eyes were starting to flutter and roll back. Gate had moved the mirror pressing up against the top of his throat, it was a sensitive area and he began to gag and get less air into his lungs, thus falling back out of conciousness.

"Come on Zero, try harder, keep it up…" Gate squinted a bit and angled the mirror better. He needed to see past his the opening in his larynx and down to where the real issues were. "That's it, hang on…." He tilted Zero's head back a little more. "It still looks really bad, we need to get a better look down there… inside."

"Aw, can't it wait until after lunch?"

Gate sighed and smirked, "Alright fine, you win…" Zero began to cough, trying to breathe. "Oh damn, cut that out you drama queen…"

"X here, you take over." Life Saver moved X, who was zoned out a bit while watching.

"Huh?" X stood in front of them over Zero.

"Hold the stick down on his tongue to help him breathe, don't move it until he catches his breath, you don't want him to swallow it and choke." Gate instructed.

"Oh, yeah, sure." X took over.

"Now, let's see if that pizza is here yet…" Gate led Life Saver out of the room.

"Pizza…? Cheapskates." X turned up his nose a bit at them and then looked back down at Zero who finally stopped coughing and caught his breath. He closed his eyes, passing back out again. "Oh poor Zero, your body is in such bad shape you are in constant pain… huh?" X paused in his repetitive thought and bent down a little. "Hey wait a sec…" He studied Zero's throat, the back of his jaw. He moved the stick over on his tongue a bit, "That's strange…" He blinked. "Those small marks behind his back molars, that's the top of his wisdom teeth peeking out, they can't fit all the way and come out, but…" He froze and the flash of the shadow demon in his dream reappeared, its jaws opening and engulfing him. For some reason that specific detail had stuck in his mind as he thought it a bit odd to be standing out so vividly in his dream. "X dropped the stick and backed up, Zero's mouth closing automatically as he slept. "That Maverick's throat… it had the same wisdom teeth markings…" He began to shake a bit. "What, but does that mean…?"

Memory… 'Black nightmare Maverick, a demon with a white mane…' A flashback.

"Zero…!" His eyes went wide. Zero coughed again in his sleep. That gas, that demon… 'Oh no.'

After lunch, X was told to take Zero to the sickbay…

"Put him on that table." Gate pointed and X obeyed.

"Here, make sure he's out." Life Saver put an oxygen tube under Zero's nose.

"What are you going to do?" X asked, watching worried.

"We need to see inside Zero, so we're going to insert a small camera into him and get a better look on how his internals are recovering." Gate held up a fiber optic tube.

"Oh…"

"Zero's body is not healing properly, so we need to examine him from the inside out." Life Saver opened Zero's mouth and splashed a bottle of substance down his throat. "In order not to hurt his throat and lungs anymore we need him conscious but breathing, and the tube is slick so it won't scrape his insides."

"Ew, but is it safe?" X asked.

"Yes, if you're careful… which we are." Gate assured and they began to feed the tube down him. X began to feel a little sick to his stomach, nervous as he watched. "Here, turn on the monitor."

Life Saver switched it and it focused to show the tight interior of Zero's throat, "The muscles are still stiff and contracted from being crushed, this won't be easy…"

"We have to get his larynx to open up more so we can examine his lower esophagus, trachea and lungs." Gate held the tube fastly and firm in his grip.

"I got it." Life Saver grabbed a thin metal L shaped probe. Gate lifted the tube up slightly so Life Saver could get room into his mouth, he pushed it down his tongue and pulled forward so the short side of the metal L sheet would pull his throat open wider and as it did his larynx opened. "Get down there quick, I don't want him to choke and wake up."

"Yes, that would be bad, he would seriously hurt himself…" Gate slowly and carefully pushed the camera down the opening. "I'm in, let go now."

"All yours." Life Saver removed the stick.

"This is like an operation documentary…" X commented, still grossed out a little as he watched.

"Yes, well these are what they use… Normally when examining the interior of a person's body, the patient is awake, but Zero we're looking at his lungs here, not his stomach." Gate spoke absentmindedly, focused on his task at hand. "Alright, we're here at the lung opening."

"Got it." Life Saver flipped a switch on the monitor which had turned a bit dark, the switch triggered a light built into the camera to turn on.

"Ew, I hate that that's how we look on the inside…" X chuckled slightly.

Gate looked down as Zero began to make a gagging sound almost like a quiet snore, "His throat has been opened too long, it's drying out. If I move it could hurt him. X, come here, I need you to help me."

"Okay…" He walked over.

"Quickly now. Grab that spray bottle, we have to keep his throat moist so we can move around."

"I get it." X began to spray Zero's throat.

"Do that every so often, it will be a big help."

"Actually, his tonsils are looking pretty large… does that mean he's gotten sick now? Do you have to take them out?"

"Well not exactly, they aren't infected, they are fighting so hard defending his body from the virus while it recovers they have grown larger that normal. Removing them is highly frowned upon for adults, and if they were inflamed and needed removal, that would leave his immune system open and vulnerable while his body is low in defense while healing. Then, he would get sicker and his health would be at a very high risk of infection."

"Oh, wow…"

"Yes, they're actually a lot more valuable than people might think. It would hurt him more than help him if we operated, and in more ways that one. Don't worry, we've given him thorough physical examinations while he's been here in his injured state."

"Ah, okay…" X looked back down, he bit his lip as he remembered the other question he had waiting for him. "Hey Gate…?"

"Huh…"

"What's the deal with his back teeth, why doesn't he just get the molars pulled out if they won't fit in?"

"Oh…" Gate tried not to laugh. "The story of his wisdom teeth… well, he's the kinda guy who wouldn't flinch at limbs getting blown off or a gaping whole in his torso… but when it comes to something as basic as that, he whines and throws a fit. Frankly I have no interest in pediatrics, so I don't bother anymore."

"Yeah, the guy cries when we pull out a needle." Life Saver smirked.

"Yeah, he's an interesting character all right to say the very least…" Gate went back to work. "Change the oxygen tank output, Life Saver, we need him to breath deeper, right now it's too quick to get a good observation and he could hurt himself."

"No problem." Life Saver obeyed Gate's instructions and turned two knobs slightly on the tank, Zero's quick breathing changed into a slow rise and fall of his chest. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Gate nodded and turned to the monitor, still holding the camera and turned back to X who had an inquisitive look on his face. "It's part oxygen part drugs to keep him asleep, we put it all oxygen now so he can breathe easier and we can get a better look without the medication holding him down."

Life Saver stepped closer to examine the screen, "Hmm…"

"Oh, excuse me…"

"Eh?" Everyone turned at the voice.

"Iris." X gasped.

She drew back a bit, concerned, "Is this a bad time, am I interrupting something?" She looked past them and saw Zero. She gasped, "Zero…! What are you doing to him…?"

"Examining him and running tests. Is there something we can do for you?" Life Saver tried not to sound irate.

Gate sighed, "Oh that's right, I forgot this is the day each week you come to get bandages for Violet, right?"

"Well, no um, actually…" Iris realized she never told Gate that she was better and she and Zero had taken her to the woods to set it free. "Alia has a very bad migraine, I was wondering if I could get some headache pills for her pain." Iris was quiet, feeling a little intruding.

"Sure, that's no problem." Gate turned to Life Saver and nodded. Life Saver walked over and got a small bottle, he gave it to Iris.

"Thanks." She nodded but her eyes went back onto Zero. "Is he, better…?" She bit her lip, "Can I stay?"

"Huh?" X gasped. They hadn't wanted her to worry.

"I… I want to be here, with him." She spoke quietly, almost sky as if asking for permission was a confession of doing something wrong.

X felt bad, "Sure, I know Zero won't mind." Gate and Life Saver shot each other a glance, but they decided to leave it.

"Just, don't get in the way…" Gate sighed, giving in. Life Saver started to get upset and Gate sensed it and muttered quietly, "Leave it…!"

"I won't." Iris smiled. "I'll be back." She shook the bottle and walked off briskly.

"That girl…" Gate sighed. But X was smiling.

"So, where are you looking… at his stomach?" Iris asked once she'd returned, of course they had continued without her not thinking to wait but she understood and thought nothing of it, they had work to do to help save him.

"No, currently we're technically in his right lung." Gate corrected.

"Oh." Iris made a face. "Isn't that hurting him…?"

"Huh?" Gate turned to her.

"That pipe, inside him…"

"Be assured he won't be harmed. We coated his throat with a numbing sedative before knocking him out." Life Saver spoke up as Gate went back to work. "His voice will sound scratchy and sore for a while after, but he won't be in any pain."

"Well, that's good." Iris was a little bit relieved, she turned back to the monitor where Gate was looking.

"His left lung was seconds from being punctured by a rib fragment, had he been found any later, his lung would've collapsed."

"What does that mean?" X asked Gate.

"Well, it's like a balloon. If it gets a sizeable hole, no matter how hard you try to blow, it won't inflate. He'd be breathing harder using only one lung. If that happened, it's not like it could be fixed, and…" Gate turned back do them. "Considering he's a former, and minorly current smoker, he would most likely have to retire as a Hunter." X and Iris gasped. Gate went back to work once more and thought, 'Microscopic debris and dust particles have stopped floating and have settled in the inner lining walls. This will be harder now. The gas virus has left his lungs red in reaction… what does this mean?' He frowned. His body wasn't healing properly, if at all, in any case he could get worse. 'Are we too late…?'

That night, Iris was left alone to keep vigil at Zero's bedside. Everything seemed to be fine, he was still asleep, sleeping off the drugs from earlier. Iris remembered the exam from that afternoon. Both she and X were helping Gate as he removed the camera from Zero's body. Just looking at all of the tubs and probes on Zero's face and mouth made her queasy. After the test was done, Gate checked out Zero's throat once more to make sure they did it properly, and thankfully, as promised, he hadn't been hurt. But his body was still a mess and incredibly worn out from the drugs and the tests and exams, so he needed more rest.

'Iris, I could use a long rest… so why don't I entrust you with Zero?' X had asked after the doctors had left. Iris nodded and happily agreed.

"Oh Zero…" Iris had her hands on his, which rested on his chest. "Please recover…" She put her head down and her eyes started to get fluttery. "I love you…"

The night was dark with clouds…

A wicked smile…

The oncoming storm creates a flash of lightning.

The smile on the shadowy face parts into a toothy laugh, 'eh he heh….'

Zero groans in his sleep, mumbling something causing Iris to wake up a little, "Huh, Zero…?"

"Iris…" He whispered.

"What is it… is he dreaming?" She blinked, fully awake now.

"Iris… X… I…" He began to tense, his voice choking out as a tear formed in his tightly shut eye.

A dark face wrapped in a cloak, 'You used to be a Maverick, Zero…'

"Zero…!" Iris gasped, his vitals began to fluctuate rapidly, his pulse and blood pressure were flying and falling at a dramatic rate. "Hang on, something's going on, wait here I'll get help!" She ran off as Zero started to scream, the machines sounding off and the bag of fluid bursting.

A stripe over each eye, 'Bwah ha hah ah!'

"AH!" Zero gripped his sheets, the dream was so rapid, racing images of his past flashing through his mind. Fighting Sigma as a young teenage Maverick, the mysterious Wiley, that doctor rebuilding him, waking up as a confused Reploid, his whole life was flashing past his eyes in a seeming off timeline sequence.

'Or, have you forgotten… your memories, get it all BACK!' The voice roared, booming like the thunder outside.

"Ah!" Zero's eye snapped open, he was curled up in a ball still holding the blanket tightly around himself. His hair began to blow, the window was closed, but it was from his aura.

'Remember, Maverick Zero, who you once were… who you really are… and who you will always truly BE!'

"Ah…." Zero's aqua colored eye flashed into a golden color as the normal round pupil slanted to the side like a demonic slit. His cries of pain morphed into a demonic wildcat like roar.

"X, X, somebody… wake up! HELP!" Iris ran down the hall and started to bang on his door. "X, X, EEEEXXXXX!!!"

"Zero… huh!?" X sat up and blinked, holding his head. "That dream, what was it…" He looked out the window. "What's going on, did I really hear…"

"X!!"

"Iris…?" X heard her voice muffled behind the door as she pounded repeatedly on it. He opened it and she flew in onto him. "Whoa, calm down, what is it?"

"Come quick, something's happened… TO ZERO!"

"What!?" X gasped and they ran back to the sickbay. The door was left open and Gate and Life Saver were already standing inside. "You guys…" X stopped, Iris as well.

Gate turned, "We knew something was up…"

"We came as fast as we heard the alarm go off."

"Alarm?" X questioned Life Saver.

"The intruder alarm."

"Somebody broke in?" Iris gasped.

"Not in…" Gate walked over to the empty bed, Zero was gone, the sheet on the floor. "Out…"

"Out…?" Iris and X followed his gaze and gasped. Was he kidnapped, they worried in thought? But then they realized. "Oh…!" The window was open, the curtain blowing wildly in the stormy wind.

Life Saver walked over and looked out, "This, wasn't in our forecast…" And of course, he wasn't just talking about the weather conditions…


	8. Disdained Decisions

**A/N:** _Doctor!? Hell no. X Don't go an offend me now, I hate doctors lol... and yet I find the Gate/Life Saver parts the most fun to write. I guess since I give them a good laid back friendship I can get away with them acting like asses! And since I find Life Saver pointless game wise as far as the X series goes I like torturing him with Zero sometimes you know? Anyway I got the idea because one of my friends at work has like umpteen medical horror stories and this is her 'favorite worst memory and embarrasing moment' the only difference is that it was for her stomach whereas it's Zero's lungs and she was concious while Zero was not. Anyways, blah, that chapter asside, only one more chapie left...!_

"Guys… w-what are we going to do now?" Iris asked, still a bit shaky from the shock.

Gate sighed, "We have to go after him, he could do anything now that he's gone out of control…"

"But we need to tell Signas and alert the others." Life Saver cut him off.

"I know…!" Gate growled.

"No, no… this is all my fault."

"Huh?" The trio looked over at X who was growling to himself while starting daggers at the floor.

"I… I'm the only one who can do it…" He clenched his fists and turned to them. "I have to go and stop him!" He bolted out the door.

"X!" Gate and Life Saver gasped.

"Wait!" Iris cried and ran after him. But X was fast and by the time Iris got to his and Zero's quarters the door was left open and he was gone. Rush sat on the floor whimpering. Iris sighed and walked in, kneeling down to pet him, "Oh Rush… He took it, didn't he?" Rush just rubbed his head in her hand. Iris looked over at the table, Zero's light saber was gone.

X had grabbed the by now fully repaired ride armor and took off out of the base, the alarm had already woken everyone up and Signas and the rest were informed of the situation. Signas was hesitant to follow his gut instinct, but his sixth sense was telling him to let X go after Zero alone. Axel and Iris were a bit worried with that decision, but they chose to trust their leader. They knew if anybody could tame Zero, it was X. A storm was starting to brew, cold winds whipped through the trees, Zero had run deep into the forest beneath the mountains. X didn't know where exactly Zero had gone off to, but something inside his heart told him where to go. And sure enough, he drove through some bushes and long grass and came to a halt as he saw Zero standing amid some rocks.

X leered at him, the light rain starting to fly into his face, "Zero…" A lightning flashed across the sky, lighting up Zero's body as he growled like a demonic rabid animal, his eyes piercing daggers strait through X. X got off and started to slowly approach him, "Zero… don't let it win, this isn't you."

"Stay away from me X." Zero's voice was not his own, it was gargled behind the dark evil demon aura, he snarled like a beast. "Distance yourself from me… I can't say what I'll do now, who I'll go after, what will happen, and to who…"

"Zero…" X was shocked, Zero was still in there, fighting, trying to beat it out. "The toxic gas virus might not be taken full effect yet, you still have your sanity… fight it Zero, come on…" X started to slowly approach again. "This isn't you…!"

"Get back… keep… huh…?" Zero waved his hand out and stopped trying to talk him out of it, X was too determined to divert. "E…eh, X…." His eyes started to get out of focus and flutter shut.

"Zero… it's okay, I trust you." X reached him and put his arms on his shoulders.

Zero's face turned into a fanged smirk, "Gullible fool!" He roared and reached his hands up and clawed down, digging his fingers deep into the shoulder blades of X. X screamed in pain as they pierced through his armor. He was in shock, how strong had he gotten? The rain began to pour as Zero roared with laughter, lines of blood had squirted on his face. X could feel the weight of his legs starting to give out from under him from the pain, he could feel Zero's power surging through him as the lightning flew through the sky.

"Zero…!" X cried and looked up at his face, it looked so scary and yet he was still Zero. "Zero…" X went to speak but the digging of his claws into his arms were getting deeper and the pain was getting worse as they sliced though the skin and cut muscles and nerves. "Please, Zero…" A smile slowly shook its way onto his face. "I'm your partner, no matter how scary you might look… you're still Zero, and I could never leave my best friend." X closed his eyes, a tear falling along with the rain on his cheeks as he leaned in and lowered his arms around Zero into a friendly embrace. "I could never fight you…"

"Huh…!" Zero choked. X could feel the swirl of his demonic aura shifting, rather than raging around him it froze fast and slowly began to be absorbed back into his body. The hands on in his arms began to lighten up as Zero's voice raised in pitch back to normal. X looked up as Zero's eyes slowly returned to normal, the fangs leaving his mouth. "Huh…?" Zero looked down at X.

"Hey, Zero…"

"X…" Zero's face softened as he turned down to look at him, his voice strained with exhaustion. "I… I'm sorry…" He put his arms slowly down on X's shoulders, but this time there was no pain, X smiled up at Zero, but as Zero started to smile back, he groaned and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his legs buckled from under him, causing his hands to fall limply from X's shoulders.

"Whoa, hey Zero wait…!" X gasped and caught him quickly. "Zero, Zero…!" He looked down as the rain drenched Zero's face, the drops disolving the bloodstains from his cheeks. He was unconscious again. X's eyes shook, "Zero… your poor guy, what is going on inside of you…?"

'So he's still not complete… well, maybe the next time will be the charm.'

X had taken Zero back to the base and put him in bed, the whole ordeal had left him totally beat and the storm had given him his fever back and he was coughing violently from the damp cold. Gate, Life Saver and Iris joined X in his room as they looked at Zero on his bed. He was breathing quickly, the whole thing had totally messed with him. Iris sat down on the end of Zero's bed and brushed some of his bangs with her hand, his face was very pale. Rush had his chin rested on the side of the bed as he sat watching his friend sleep restlessly. Zero was mumbling in his sleep, trapped in feverish dreams, breathing quickly from the fight of fear.

"He may have a fever, but compared to his former fevers, this one is considered light." Gate sighed as looked down Zero's throat while he slept, "It's still red from irritation and scratched up from the large pieces of debris he'd swallowed during the original attack, but all things aside, he's actually in better condition now than he was earlier…"

"How do you say that?" X asked, not feeling in a good mood.

"The debris in his lungs seemed to have disappeared, he can breathe a lot easier." Gate took his hand off of Zero's chest and looked up. "I believe the gas was preventing him from healing, his Maverick body will naturally cause him to recover quicker. Now that the gas has done its purpose to revert him back, it's vanished and now he can heal like normal. The storm has taken a toll, but that shouldn't last more than the day now that his body is finally truly recovering, in fact most of the outer wounds have already healed. However he's still not a hundred percent… maybe twenty, but give him a few days and he'll be back up to at least eighty. His ribs will be fully healed by then as well, if his Maverick body does what it's supposed to." He stood up and turned to X. "I'll still have to check up on him every once in a while to check his progress and remove any doubts or concerns from our mind. With his lungs still tender and the cold from the storm, keep an eye on him, with his immune system starting to kick in, his body will be fighting like crazy, and I don't want him to get bronchitus or diter his condition to an ammonia due to the cold and the condition of his lungs. But in the meantime, Life Saver and I will leave him in your hands."

"Right, I understand. Thank you." X nodded.

"Now let's let him rest." Life Saver led Gate out the door and they shut it.

"X…" Zero's dry voice broke the silence that followed after their departure.

"Zero!" X gasped and Zero opened his eyes, they were dull and glazed over and still had a far away look in his eyes. "Don't try and talk, don't sit up."

"I'll get him some water." Iris stood up and rushed off quickly, Rush tailing her.

Zero didn't listen, he sat up and started to talk, "I… I let you down, I led you into harms way…" He looked down at his hands, even though they were clean he could see the blood stained on them in the pouring rain. X's blood. He clenched his fists, "Damn that Sigma, he toyed with us and led you into the trap behind me… I have to go after him."

"Zero, we can get revenge together. But first you have to heal."

"I'm fine X…." Zero went to stand but he screamed as pain shot through his body like needles. He shivered uncontrolably as he fell back down onto his bed.

"See I told you, be careful…" X pulled the cover over him and he began to cough again from the rush of energy. "You're starting to heal, like Gate said, so you need to rest now more than ever."

"But, but X…" Zero's eyes were starting to flutter. "What if… what if it happens again?"

"Huh…?"

"What if, I transform again… what if I come after you? It was all of my strength just to move that demon's jaws and speak to you, I dunno what I'd do if it… if, I…"

"Zero, it's alright." X smiled down at him. "We're partners, we're friends, we'll figure this out together… okay?"

"X…" Zero blinked and closed his eyes. 'Why do you persist after this so…?'

X patted his shoulder and stood up, "I'll always be here for you Zero."

A few days later, Zero was already able to move around, the cold was gone and most of his original injuries had fully healed. His ribs were still sore but he was cleared for fighting. Signas called a meeting to discuss Zero and his transformation, as well as how to take down Sigma.

"Zero, I know you and X want revenge, but I can't authorize you going out into battle."

"What!" Zero barked, standing up from his seat.

"You're at risk of being reverted back to your Maverick state again. Sigma knows you, he will rely on that fact and lure you into a trap. He wants you to change and to kill X."

"Don't you think I know that…?"

"You and X are a team, but I want to replace you with Axel."

"But Signas…" Axel gasped, he didn't want to get involved. Not with the whole Sigma thing, but he didn't want to get in Zero's way.

"Please sir." X finally spoke up. "I think if I'm there Zero will be fine."

"X….?" Zero turned to him and blinked.

"I was the one who helped Zero turn back, it was because of me. Zero is not the same as he used to be anymore, he has changed. Maybe he was destined to kill me, but he didn't, and the one who prevented his rampage was the one he was originally intended to kill."

"X, I know what you're going to say but…"

X interrupted him, "Signas, you know in your heart that only Zero and I have what it takes to destroy Sigma and his Maverick force. Why put others at risk? I know you have your doubts and you worry about us, but I want you to trust us, I want you to believe and know that we can do it." He looked over at Zero. "I know I have faith in us…" Zero just stared back, still a bit shocked.

Signas sighed, "X… alright, fine…" He gave in, the others turned to him a bit confused at the caving in. "I don't know why I'm agreeing, but maybe it's because I do have faith in you and together you are the most reliable force to reckon with." He stood up. "I see there's no arguing with your persuasion, I trust you, so good luck to you."

"Th-thanks." X was kinda surprised he didn't have to fight harder.

"That is all then." Signas left the room and the others followed at their own leisure until only Iris remained with the duo.

"Looks like we're back on the job Zero." X wore a big grin as he turned to Zero, but it faded as he noticed the strangely almost dark cold glare by Zero.

"Why did you do that X…"

"Huh?" X was shocked, he'd never seen Zero that angry or serious before.

Zero stared back silently at X with such disdain, and finally lowered his head to shoot X an almost threatening look as he opened his mouth to speak in a quiet tone, "Don't stop me from leaving X, I have to go after Sigma…"

X jerked back, "But you heard the commander, and I just got you back, I don't want to loose you again…!"

"No X, I have to go it alone." Zero stood up, his back to X. His body nearly fell under his own weight, the emotions and thoughts stirring within him and the mixing of yelling was all too much.

"Whoa, hang on there…!" X caught him and helped him stand up. "But Zero, you're my partner, remember…? We stick together. Don't you think this is too soon an attack?"

"This is the perfect time, he won't expect this from me." Zero didn't believe his own words.

"But Zero…!" X's protests were falling upon deaf ears, Zero's tone was his rarely seen and used 'and that's final' tone.

"Zero, please listen… you gave us all a fright, we were so worried about you. Your body is not fully healed, you need to rest. Your mind isn't fully healed either with the events preceeding and the emotions and thoughts I'm sure are conflicting within you. Sigma would kill you if you sent out there after him. It's suicide!" Iris cried desperately but Zero ignored her as well. "Please, listen to us… we love you, we're worried about your safety. We know you, we know you'll only get yourself hurt… and we don't want to loose you…" Her eyes shook as she tried to hold back the tears. "Signas, if he were here, he'd tell you to stop, and you'd have to listen to him right…?" Zero took another step forward, focused on the task at hand. "Zero I love you…!"

"Zero…" This time he stopped as X looked up, biting his lip a bit. "When I saw you, in Maverick form… I was terrified, my stomach jumped out of my mouth."

Zero turned around, confused and almost a bit upset by that, "Was my face really that scary…?"

"Not your appearance, Zero… you, your heart and your soul…"

"Mphf…" Zero hesitated. "X… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want YOU to get hurt…!" X sighed as Zero became quiet. "Not again… I worry about you Zero, we just want you to be safe."

"X, can't you see...? I'm trying to protect you, but not from Sigma..." Zero's eyes opened, dull with sorrow. "From me." He walked off.

X sighed as he could only helplessly watch him leave, "But Zero, can't you see… don't you realize yet…"

"Huh?" Iris turned and looked over at X, who had forgotten she was also left there.

"I'm the one, who has to protect you, from yourself."

Iris watched him slowly walk off into his destiny, "X…"

Zero knew where Sigma was, he could sense him. He wasn't moving, he was waiting out in the open, in the outskirts…. Waiting, for him. The wind blew the dust through the air as Zero stepped up and stood his ground firmly before Sigma, shooting him an ugly glare.

"Sigma…" He growled deep in his chest, he knew he would be waiting.

Sigma sneered, "You came, alone…?"

"Yes." Zero continued to stand his ground with no emotion, like a neutral statue.

Sigma's eyes flashed, "You predictable fool…!" He pulled out his saber and charged. Zero dug his feet into the ground as Sigma neared, his hand ready gripped on his own saber.

"Psyche!" Vile hopped up as Sigma ducked down to the side.

"What!?" Zero gasped and Vile shot the blast. It made contact and exploded into smoke.

Sigma laughed and landed, walking over to the dust ball, "Such a sod… You haven't changed a bit, a pathetic excuse of a Maverick, and a hunter! You're still just the same old Zero… and that will be your downfall!"

"Funny, I could say the same for you."

"What?" Sigma growled, a bit shocked. That wasn't Zero's voice.

The smoke cleared to reveal Zero shielding himself behind his arms and X standing before him with his buster pointed out at them, smoke wafting out of the end. He snickered as he lowered it a bit so he could stare at them, "So what, I don't get an invitation to this party….?" He'd countered Vile's shot with one of his own, the explosion of their contact creating the smoke screen.

"X." They gasped and Vile growled with frustration.

"X…" Zero stood up and looked at him, his confused eyes meeting the confident smile of X. Zero didn't bother to speak, he just grinned back, "Thanks X."

"Sure thing partner."

"So, you played your trump card already, eh?" Sigma smirked and stepped aside. "Well then I'll pull mine out of the deck." Somebody stepped out from the darkness behind him.

"Huh…!?" X and Zero were shocked at who appeared in the light. Neon Tiger…?

"Surprised?" Vile scoffed. "Well you should be, this isn't the old Neon Tiger you've come to once know and hate. He is new, and improved."

"Huh!" X was confused.

"What do you mean…?" Zero growled.

Vile held up an empty gas spray can, "Zero, you know how the Zero Virus was meant only for you and not a true Maverick? You, holding the body of a Maverick and the heart and soul of a Reploid. This gas works by entering your body and re-opening your past hidden memories you forgotten, the old you, a former life, your true self. With your heart and mind returning to Maverick state in your Maverick body, your soul was thrown into darkness and sealed away, trapped from the light, as you were reawakened pure. Normal Mavericks have no conflictions, you however are special. There was, however, one other sad excuse of a Maverick. Neon Tiger. His heart and mind were Maverick, but weak. He is the exception, the only other this gas worked on. He was our guinea pig. And look at him now, his mind is set on nothing but killing, his heart blind to any emotions, his body at last is free to be a real Maverick. He will fight to the death and lusts for blood on his claws." Neon Tiger opened his jaw into a frisky growl, his fangs salivating with excitement, his face dark and eyes full of hate. Vile sneered, "Care to, give him a try…?"

Zero pulled out his saber, "Just bring it on."

"Careful Zero, it could be another trap… don't let them trick you again. They know you too well." X whispered, but Zero charged and jumped up head on blindly into battle.

"Falling yet again, Zero!" Vile threw a canteen in front of Neon Tiger right as Zero slashed, it cut it down the middle.

"No!" X cried as it exploded gas onto Zero. He coughed as the thick smoke entered his lungs and sunk into his body. X growled, "I knew it was all just a set up, damn you all…!"

Sigma took a step back, smirking, "X… allow me to introduce to you, YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" Out of the dissipating smoke blast, a black armored Maverick with a flowing white ponytail leapt out. It growled, wearing a thrilled fanged smirk as it landed in a flexible battle pose, cracking his claw like fingers as he readied to fight, fight to kill.

"No…!" X gasped in horrid shock as the demon Zero's eyes glint coldly at him, sending a flashback of X's bad dreams through his spine. It really was his worst nightmare…

"Welcome to, the black nightmare…!" Heh eh he, bwa hah ah.


	9. Carry On

**A/N:** _Oh well, that's it for this story... thanks to those of you who did review._

X couldn't believe it, he was frozen in fear as he stared upon the black nightmare, the demonic Maverick staring back at him, his dark evil face staring flaming daggers right through his very soul. X couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. He was so afraid, he didn't know what to do, it seemed as if his very life was flashing before his eyes and he was watching the scenes like a narrator watching a show…

He saw a random training session where he was in the room by himself, X gasped, he never realized before, he didn't notice Zero on the other side of the glass a bit higher up looking down on him, watching, and smiling. Sometimes I get the feeling, he's watching over me… Then the siren sounded and X looked up, snapped out of the session. He ran to the command center and to be dispatched.

'But where is Zero?'

'He's already out on the scene, but there are two Maverick signals, you'll be going to another location.' He was sent to the other site.

'Oh… alright.' …and other times I feel like I should go… They had only been together a short time, but right away X could tell Zero was the kind of guy that liked to follow his own rules and work alone, dispite Signas' order of them to partner. But X also got the feeling that when they were together, they both just clicked, in a way that neither of them could describe, it was so perfect it...

Another moment of his early years with Zero when they were fighting of a score of Mavericks, standing side by side watching the other's back, shooting and slashing anyone that dared to challenge them. And through it all, the rise and fall… the bodies in the streets… And soon they were all fallen, bodies everywhere. Nobody could defeat the great duo of justice. X turned to Zero, and Zero smiled at him giving him a thumbs up, X gave a big grin of joy back and laughed with happy relief.

The scene flashed to another moment, on the rooftop the day they first met… when you're gone we want you to know… Zero turned his back, X didn't understand what Zero was just trying to tell him. Watching the scene, X finally knew back then what Zero's eyes were saying.

"Carry on, we'll carry on…"

The next memory had X watching Zero sleep in bed after the second assault, he still had the impression of the Maverick Zero imprinted freshly in his mind. He was devastated, was Zero loosing his soul? And though you're dead and gone, believe me… X looked down on this scene and couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity.

"Your memory will carry on, carry on…We'll carry on."

X realized, in his heart he couldn't contain it… the anthem won't explain it… All of these memories, why could he see nothing but fighting, nothing but misery… if Zero were to die, if he were to be gone one day, would there be no happy memories to remember him by? This fear, this fear being shot through him by the demonic Maverick staring at him, was he creating this fear inside of him? He was confused, this sad feeling starting to stir up anger in his stomach, but...

X gasped, "Ah, wait a moment…!"

He forced a memory upon himself, Zero's words in which he said, "Fear, sorrow, anger, confusion… don't get frustrated, a Maverick will feed on these emotions and strike the angst back into your heart. Don't fall prey, it's the evil demons ways…"

"Of course, I see now!" X blinked in shock, snapped out of the daze trance. "Zero, your words help me, in the past I didn't understand." He charged up his buster and aimed at Vile. "But now, Zero, I do… Thank you!!" He shot the blast with all his might.

"Fool, like something like that could ever take me down." Vile jumped out of the day.

"Drat…" X growled and held his buster gun back, he was feeling frustrated now, he was so used to fighting with Zero, and now he was standing facing against him. After being partners and becoming such good friends overtime, it felt so un-natural. 'Still, I can't fight him… maybe I can help him snap out of it again. Maybe if I take out Vile… then…'

"Standing still will kill you, X." Vile sneered with a snicker and his two cannons fell down, one over each shoulder and clicked into place, he held onto them with both hands and leaned back to get a good aim at him. "I know Sigma would like Zero to kill you, but I would happily sully my own hands with your tainted blood!"

Zero snarled savagely and leaped in front of Vile standing between him and X, X gasped, "Whoa… huh, Zero…!"

Sigma chuckled, "Well Vile, it seems that Zero doesn't share your view and would disagree with his own."

Vile scoffed, "Feh, stuck of little twerp."

Sigma smirked proudly, "And now X, what will you do…?"

"Uh…" X blinked, he was trying not to be afraid or confused, but he really had no idea what to do here. He didn't want to fight him, he didn't want the base to call and send somebody else out to fight, he didn't want Zero to have to fight anybody. He wanted Zero to live! "I don't want you to have to fight… not anymore Zero."

"Huh, what's that…?" Vile growled, perking up.

"Whispering a final prayer before you offer yourself to the lions like a good sacrificial little lamb?" Sigma tilted his head in amusement.

"Hardly Sigma, you're the one I'm after!" X pointed. "And you're the one who's gonna pay. Die Sigma!" X roared and charged at him, readying his buster. Zero roared and flipped in the way, jumping before Sigma as to not let X get a good path. "Wah, Zero…!"

"Not so fast." He laughed in that demonic robotic tone of voice of his, wagging a taunting finger.

"No, but… you hate Sigma too." X was starting to shake.

"Eh…?" Zero lifted an eyebrow.

"He's our enemy!"

"He's your enemy!"

"Why listen to him?"

"Why listen to you!"

"Why listen to anybody!" X shouted and Zero was silent. "The Zero I knew, no, the real Zero in any form, Hunter or Maverick, he lived his life on his own accord and never took anything from anybody. Especially not orders." Zero lowered his eyes and leered at him.

"Don't be such a fool X." Vile chuckled. "There's no point in talking to him. That's not Zero, you don't know him."

"Yeah, well neither do you."

"Please…" Sigma rolled his eyes and then closed them.

"This is your worst nightmare, X." Zero opened his mouth to speak, his fangs wanting to crush X, "And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams."

X was a bit shocked at that but growled back, "Your misery and hate will kill us all!" Zero laughed but X continued, waving his arm to the side, "So paint it black and take it black, I'll shout it loud and clear!" Zero leered at him, his arms folded growling with impatience. "Do you fight it to the end? We hear the call… to carry on!"

"What?" Zero's eye twitched.

"We'll carry on!" X's leer lowered into a dark stare back. "Though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on… I'll carry on." Zero's body tensed, an angry growl starting to form in his throat. He wasn't dead yet, no, he WOULDN'T die. But X continued, not upset but determined as a tear formed in each eye, "And though you're broken and defeated, you're weary partner marches on."

"Partner…" That word struck to something in Zero's mind, he seemingly froze.

Sigma turned slowly to him, agitated, "What's wrong with you, Maverick…?"

"He is not a Maverick."

"Huh?" Sigma growled, turning to X.

X was roaring, teary eyed, "He's not a Maverick, and he's not a Hunter. He is Zero, JUST ZERO!" He shut his eyes as he cried out, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Touching, too bad none of us had our hearts touched by that little outburst." Sigma raised his weapon. "If Zero cannot fulfill his destiny, then I will have to kill you myself."

"Huh?" X gasped, he was shocked and once again couldn't move. This couldn't be, this wasn't his destiny... not his, and not Zero's. What was going on…?

"And on we carry through the fears…" The aura was flowing wildly.

"Huh…?" X and Sigma turned upon hearing Zero's quiet voice, the real Zero's voice. His face was down and his expression wasn't able to be seen. He slowly turned and walked in the direction of Vile's position, almost like he was marching automatically off on duty.

"What are you doing… HUH!" Vile gasped as Zero quickly pulled out his saber and slashed him in half. He froze and cried out, Zero turned back to Sigma and X as the bits of Vile's body exploded into a flaming fireball.

"Zero…?" They blinked, utterly confused. Sigma had his jaw dropped, he was shocked.

"The disappointed faces of your peers…" Zero finally lifted his face, revealed from out of the darkness, it was that of his own. The evil demon was gone, his aqua eyes shone with ferocity on the black demon's body.

"What!" Sigma roared, taken back.

"Take a look at me cause I could not care at all!" Zero roared and leapt up, charging like a wild animal… only this time, the wild animal had a conscious mind, and a pure heart.

"Impossible…!" Sigma was shocked, the body was still that of the black nightmare Maverick Zero, but in his eyes, you could see down to his heart and soul, and those were of the real true Zero, the hero Hunter, the demon was gone. It was as if Zero was running in slow motion to Sigma. "No!" He growled, snapped out of the stunned daze, and raised his own saber.

"Zero...!" X gasped as he came down onto Sigma, the sabers crashing in midair, the clash between good and evil. Sigma struggled against this Zero, his Maverick body was incredibly strong, as was his pure heart and soul, and together, his power had increased tremendously in the absence of the dead evil.

Zero bared his teeth as he growled, "Do or die, you'll never make me... Cause the world, will never take my heart. You can try, you'll never break me... Want it all, I'm gonna play this part."

"This can't be….!" Sigma cried as he was being blown back by the blast, his saber was falling back and getting weaker as Zero's beat along with his heart and growing stronger with each pulse, the saber glowing vibrantly in the light of Zero's true aura. "No way!"

"Zero…!" X had his jaw dropped in shock. Finally Sigma yelled as a ball of light power formed around them and exploded into an energy blast. "Ah!" X dove to take cover from the flying debris of the explosion.

'X… X, can you hear me?'

"This voice…" X groaned, it was calling to him in the darkness as he lay on his back in the dirt.

'Come on, wake up man…!'

"Huh…?" X slowly finally opened his eyes as the light of the real world spilt in blurrily. X froze as he started to come to, he was awake and yet he saw, the black nightmare…!?

"X!" The voice was loud as a hand slapped across his face.

"Ow, ah wow!" X sat up and held his cheek. He turned to Zero, "What the hell…!"

"Ah great, you're alive." Zero sighed with relieft, wearing his usual goofy grin.

"Ah, Zero…!" X gasped. "You're alive!" He hugged him.

Zero laughed and returned the friendly embrace, "Well duh, what else did you expect?"

X gasped and looked around frantically, "But wait, where's…" He stood up slowly, a bit confused at the empty terrain surrounding them. "Vile, Neon Tiger, Sigma…?"

Zero smirked, "That jerks scrapped."

"You killed him, all of them?" X turned back to his partner, wide eyed.

"What, why couldn't I?" Zero put his hands on his hips with a sly look. "Don't you remember?"

"It's just that, I mean I'm not shocked… it's a goal people and Reploids have been trying to achieve for years, and now… it just seems so surreal that it's finally happened."

"Look X…" Zero sat down on a rock. "You're my best friend, and I know we're partners… I'm sorry I went out on my own and defeated Sigma by myself. He's a mutual enemy, and… I was selfish. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I want to apologize."

"You don't have to mention it Zero, or apologize. Truth is, with the condition you were in, I would've been just as selfish and would've gone out on my own. I don't want to hurt you either."

"X, you're a good guy." Zero smiled.

"Hey, all that matters is that we defeated him, right? Now the world can be at peace once we cure all of the Reploids infected with the Maverick Virus."

"Yeah, that's great news too! I know the others will be overjoyed!"

"Come on, let's go back. Partner." X held out his hand with a warm smile.

"Yeah." Zero looked up at him and nodded, returning the expression with a kind smile of his own as he stood up and took his hand. "Partner."

That sunset, X and Zero stood on the same rooftop of the base where they had sat that night the day they first met. Zero was a few feet behind X, he looked over at him with a proud smile, 'We may have been enemies, but we are better in sync as friends.' Won't explain, or say I'm sorry… I'm not ashamed, I'm gonna show my scar. 'So maybe that's what Signas had in mind all along… X. You're the chair, for all the broken… even me. Maybe I was the one who you needed to help all along, by you, I was the one who needed to be saved.'

"You know X," Zero's voice finally rose up over the silence. "You've really grown up since we first began." He overlooked the beautifully colored sunset. "Ironic how we're ending where we first began eh? Almost, kinda nice…"

"Zero…"

"Huh?" Zero snapped out of his thoughts as X spoke up and turned towards him.

"Listen here, because it's only…I'm just a man, I'm not a hero." X looked almost a bit humbled and ashamed, like he needed to look away after doing something wrong. Zero lowered his brow a bit as X continued, "Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song. Just a man, I'm not a hero…"

"That's not true X."

"Well that's what I think."

Zero growled and raised his voice, "I don't care!"

"Huh…!" X gasped, snapped out by the sudden take in shock.

Zero hesitated but didn't apologize, X had told him to stop apologizing, and maybe this was something that X needed to hear. "It's just that, you are a hero."

"No I'm not. You destroyed Sigma."

"X, you dedicated your life to fighting Mavericks for justice and protect the innocent, you saved so many lives… you saved mine." Zero became quiet and X watched him intently. "If not for you, I could've killed you, and so many others. I know, you would never want to do that, but, if the only way to defeat Sigma, if I couldn't be saved, if the only answer was to end my life, I would kill myself without a second hesitation. Because I want to protect the ones I care for, not torment them or make them suffer." Zero paused and blinked at X. "And in my heart, I know you would do the same thing. I want you to live, just as you want the same for me... Well, maybe I can't explain it, but, if anyone in this world is a hero, X, you are."

"Zero…"

"It's not the news interviews, magazine articles, and cheap newspaper plugs that make you a hero. Its your actions, and the purity of your heart."

"Zero, I can't argue with you there, heh… but, there is one small little technicality in that thought of yours."

"Huh? And what's that?"

"I'm not a hero…" X smiled but that made Zero frown, but X looked over at him with the grin. "We both are."

Zero smiled back warmly at his friend as they sat on the ledge, "Yeah. You're right X."

X nodded, 'Come what may, no, no matter what... we will always be together. Partner.'

Zero looked up at the now night sky as the stars started to appear. 'Heroes… the Maverick Zero, a hero. Ha...' He closed his eyes, a bit amused at the fact, from looking back on his past. They looked at each other and smiled, then returned to look over the city skyline. X put an arm over Zero as he closed his eyes in his own thoughts, 'Who would've ever thought it…?' X would have, so did Signas and the others at hunter base. We all believed, Zero, and now… so do you, too.

Carry on, we'll carry on. Though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on, we'll carry on. And though you're broken and defeated, your best friend marches on.

Watching them from the fire escape on the other side of the building, Iris and Alia watched with soft happy expressions, both so proud of their Hunter friends. Iris turned and looked over her shoulder to see Alia staring warmly at X almost half in a daze. She giggled quietly and Alia snapped out of it and started to blush, turning away in shock at what had just happened. Iris wore a big grin, but there was now still some unfinished business left… as her best friend, she knew Alia secretly liked X, just like everyone else knew X liked her. Iris was determined to make them as happy as she and Zero were. Zero was a bit dense, but as soon as he knew about it, he would work hard on it too, because there was maybe nobody else in the world that wanted X to be happy more than him, his partner, and best friend.

We'll carry on. Do or die, you'll never make me. Well carry on. Cause the world, will never take my heart. We'll carry on. You can try, you'll never break me. We'll carry… we'll carry on…!

Zero jumped up and unsheathed his saber, standing in a rather arrogant pose, "Here we go, it's the start of another MegaMan X & Zero adventure!"

Sigma's body dissolved into thin air as X's voice spoke up, "We're now on the hunt to cure all of the last Reploids infected by the virus."

"And I'll destroy all of the Maverick's with my light saber!" Zero swung it strongly with confidence.

"So join us and all of our friends on this quest!" As X spoke, Axel, Alia, Iris and Rush appeared beside themfrom out of nowhere.

"Our journey has just begun, come along on our next story…"

X's voice popped in with Zero's at they finished the statement together, "MegaMan X & Zero!"


End file.
